Faire un choix n'est pas toujours facile, la suite
by Marianne Malfoy
Summary: FIC TERMINÉE. Suite de Faire un choix n'est pas toujours facile. Les études c'est maintenant finit...mais un jour...il va falloir qu'un choix soit fait...
1. Default Chapter

Excusez moi, je n'ai pas trop le temps de répondre au reviews, je suis présentement sur un projet de biologie et, juste pour vous, je viens poster ce premier chapitre de la suite de "Faire un choix n'est pas toujours facile"!

Lisez, enjoyez et reviewez moi ça!

**Chapitre 1**

**Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligé?**

Eh bien oui! Voilà enfin la journée que je n'aurais jamais crut arriver! J'AI FINIS MES ÉTUDES! YAY! La vie est assez belle!...oui…je vais dire comme j'ai toujours dis…j'ai une vie parfaite.

Je suis assise dans un compartiment du train avec Hermy, Parvati et Lavande. Eh oui, c'est un tradition, on fait toujours le trajet ensemble.

« Mouvementé comme dernière année hein? » dit Lavande avec un brin d'humour.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire! » répond Parvati

« Alors? » demande Hermione en me regardant.

« Alors quoi? »

« Tu vas vraiment le garder? »

« …oui. »

« À 18 ans, t'es sûre? »

« Honnêtement, ça a l'air moins grave de dire « à presque 19 ans ». Mais oui je suis sûre. »

« Moi, je suis un peu curieuse… » Dit Parvati.

Oh la, qu'est-ce qu'elle va me demander elle la? Je doute…

« Oui? »

« Pour que t'aille un enfant avec lui, il a ben fallut qu'à quelque part…vous l'ayez fait, right? »

« En principe, je pense bien que oui. » dis-je en riant mais en étant néanmoins agacé.

« Alors? » dit Hermione en me regardant.

« Alors quoi! »

« T'es vraiment pas doué pour dénicher les trucs implicite toi, hein? » fait remarquer Lavande.

« Comment il était, putin de merde? » finit par dire Parvati, impatiente.

« Mais quels esprit mal tournés vous avez! Bande d'obsédées, vous devriez avoir honte! » Dis-je d'un ton qui se voulait de reproche.

« Ah ah ah! Bon laisse tomber. »

« Une dernière question. Comment t'es parents ont réagit lorsque tu leur a appris que t'étais enceinte? »

……………oh merde. Pensais-je, les yeux soudainement grand ouvert.

« QUOI? Tu ne leur as pas dit! »

« Je...non…c'est nul à dire…mais je les ai complètement oubliés. Je leur ai écrit souvent cette année…mais je ne leur ai pas parler de l'affaire Draco/Harry…mais depuis la nouvelle de l'enfant et l'incident…

Une minute de silence suit. Comment est-ce que j'allais annoncer cela à mes parents. Durant les deux dernières années, ils m'ont toujours vu avec Harry et la POUF c'est un autre qui est là et BOUM je suis déjà enceinte de lui. Alors je résume : POUF + BOUM Réaction imprévisible de mes parents légèrement désorientés…...c'est un désastre.

« Je suis dans la merde, hein? »

« J'ai l'impression que peut être oui. »

Je n'y avait tellement pas pensé à celle la…oh mon dieu…18 ans, enceinte de 2 mois….déjà?...dont les parents ne sont même pas encore au courant!

Le reste du trajet se fait bien. J'ignore où est Draco et je préfère ne pas aller le chercher. C'est seulement sur le quai que je l'aperçois enfin. Je dis au revoir à mes amies et leur dit à la semaine prochaine.

« Salut » dit alors une voix langoureuse derrière moi.

Je me retourne et me retrouve face à l'homme que j'aime.

« Alors, ça te dis de venir avec moi quelques jours au manoir? » dit Draco en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Je dois d'abord t'emmener quelque parts. »

« Où? »

« …chez mes parents. »

« Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligé? » demande-t-il.

Franchement, comme si j'allais répondre « Ben non, au diable tout ça et foutons notre vie en l'air. Let's go on déménage à la Barbade et on s'achète un champ de canne a sucre! » INNOCENT!...My god…quel saute d'humeur….

Comme s'il m'avait entendu, il rajoute :

« C'est beau, j'ai rien dis. »

On doit prendre le train pour se rendre chez mes parents. Assise face à lui, je regarde le paysage défilé de droite à gauche par la fenêtre. Un mélange de brun, vert et bleu. Du blanc des fois. Je joue après mon bracelet. Je l'attache, le détache…je suis nerveuse.

« Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, on a pas vraiment eu de temps pour nous… »

Tout ce que je réponds c'est « Ouep… »

Je ne parle pas beaucoup durant le voyage. Je me sens dépressive. On se retrouve, 1 heure 30 plus tard, devant la porte de ma maison. Je reste planté devant, incapable d'appuyer sur la sonnette.

« Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligé? » demandais-je.

« Rendu là, je crois qu'on a plus vraiment le choix.

J'appuie lentement sur la sonnette. Je crois que parler à mes parents sera la partie délicate. La porte s'ouvre sur ma mère, un grand sourire sur son visage.

« Allo! Enfin t'es revenue! »

« Oui! » Dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

En la relâchant, je vois qu'elle porte un regard sur Draco.

« Oh maman, je te présente Draco Malfoy. »

« Enchanté, madame Forester. »

« Tu peux m'appeler Josée! »

Maman nous fait rentrer mais me jette un regard interrogateur. Elle se demande sûrement où est passé le si parfait Harry qui venait toujours ici a chaque fin d'année depuis 2 ans. C'est sûre que…de toujours voir sa fille avec le même mec et tout d'un coup PAF s'en est un autre…tu fais une conclusion rapide, oui, mais de petits détails nous éclaire toujours plus.

Je m'assois dans un fauteuil du salon, collé sur Draco. C'est la que mon père arrive.

« Allo papa! »

Ma mère arrive avec du café et vient la partie très dure.

« Alors, est-ce que ça va? » demande mon père. « Le professeur Dumbledore nous a envoyé une lettre il y a 2 semaines. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? »

« Une lettre? »

« Oui, tiens la voila. »

Mon père me tend une enveloppe de parchemin jaunâtre ornée de lettres vert émeraude. Je la survole très rapidement, Draco qui lit par-dessus mon épaule, comme d'habitude. J'aime trop Dumbledore! Il n'a pas tout mentionné ; seulement l'incident, pas le gars qui l'a causé ni les conséquences que ça a engendré. De toute façon, j'ai pardonné à Harry…et je l'ai voulut, si je ne l'avais pas trompé, je ne me serais pas éteinte pendant 5 minutes sur un lit de l'infirmerie…hum, ça fait un bout que je n'avais pas eu une telle réflexion.

« Oh oui, eh bien, oui, je me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie à cause de… »

Pensé de Draco : Elle ne va quand même pas leur dire…

Mais non, je ne leur dirai pas!...hein? de me retourne vers Draco et puis je dis sans perdre une seconde :

« …à cause d'une amie. Elle pratiquait ses sorts, tout comme moi et une fois elle a mal prononcé la formule et j'ai écopé. Honnêtement, j'aurais préféré que ce soit moi plutôt qu'un petit première année. Mais bref, je vais bien, je m'en suis remise. »

Draco me regarde un instant. Je lui fais mon regard de « Ça s'appel de l'improvisation! »

« Moi, je vous présente Draco Malfoy, il était l'autre préfet en chef cette année. »

Soudain le regard de mon père s'assombrit. Pendant un court instant je cherche pourquoi…et je trouve. Mon père doit penser au gars minable, prétentieux et imbécile comme je l'ai toujours décris. Oh mon dieu, ça part mal.

« Bonjour! »

Oh, je sens qu'il est nerveux.

« Bonjour. » dit mon père d'un ton sceptique. « Dites moi, vous être bien le fils de Lucius? »

« Oui. »

« Il me semblait bien. C'est moi qui lui a vendu les billets pour la coupe de Quidditch. »

« Ah bon. »

« Eh bien » commence ma mère. « Marianne, vient m'aider 2 secondes à la cuisine et laissons les hommes parler entre eux. »

Je suis ma mère jusqu'à temps que personne ne puisse nous entendre.

« Alors, explique moi. »

« Ok, voila, cette année tout à changer. J'ai eu quelques petits problèmes mais la plupart sont réglés. Draco n'est pas le monstre dont je vous ai toujours parlé…en faite oui, c'est le même gars, mais je m'entends très bien avec lui. »

« ''Très bien'' ça veut dire quoi ça? »

« Je suis avec lui maintenant maman. »

« Mais…Harry la dedans? »

« Eh bien…durant l'année, on s'est aperçut qu'on allait vraiment pas ensemble. On s'est laissé et il est avec Hermione maintenant. »

« Hermione? Ta meilleure amie? T'es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas? »

« Oui, j'en suis certaine parce que je suis contente pour elle et je moi je suis bien avec Draco. »

« Ah les jeunes. » dit-elle pour me faire rire.

On revient au salon où la discussion à l'air toujours aussi tendue. Je m'assoie a coté de Draco et je pense que c'était vraiment une bonne affaire de ne pas dire à ma mère que la façon dont Harry et moi on s'est aperçut qu'on allait pas ensemble…allait un peu a l'encontre de nos valeurs familiales. Mais là…je crois que c'est le moment…je dois leur annoncer…mais comment leur expliquer que siège devant eux leur fille de 18 ans enceinte du mec assis à coté d'elle qui en plus ne les a pas mis au courant plus tôt……Aie! DANGER! DANGER!

« Bon et bien puisque vous êtes tout les deux là, j'aimerais vous dire une dernière chose. »

« En faite, ''nous'' aimerions vous dire une dernière chose. » Rectifie Draco.

Oh que je sens que ma mère sait exactement ce qu'on va dire.

« Eh bien voilà, j'ai eu une année mouvementée…et je vous annonce que nous deux, ici présent dans ce sofa…on attend un bébé. Je suis enceinte. »

Les yeux de ma mère deviennent tout de suite remplient d'eau. Elle se lève et, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, elle me serre dans ses bras à m'en rompre les os. Elle me dit qu'elle est heureuse pour moi. Puis vient le tour de Draco à recevoir un énorme câlin de ma mère. Un sourire persistant reste sur mon visage. Je regarde mon père qui lui ne semble pas être très enthousiaste. Je m'en vais le voir et lui dit…

« Cet enfant est désiré et je veux que tu sois content pour moi. »

« Même si je trouve que tu es très jeune, oui je suis content pour toi. Tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu fais. »

La soirée se finit bien. Draco entre dans les conversations et la tension entre lui et mon père est tombée. Je me sens de bonne humeur tout le contraire de ce que je ressentais dans le train. Ce soir là, vient un fou rire de ma part lorsque mes parents sont partis chercher quelques trucs a l'épicerie pour le lendemain matin et que je fais la vaisselle avec Draco.

« Tu sais quoi? Ha ha ha, on va vraiment se faire du fun tantôt à ''essayer'' de dormir dans le lit simple de ma chambre. Oh va être tout coincés! Ha ha ha! »

« Ah bon, et si j'ai pas le goût de dormir dans le même lit que toi? »

« Eh bien, il y a toujours le bain… »

« Je suis sûr que c'est hyper confortable. »

« Alors, si je comprend bien, tu vas me laisser pour un bain? » dis-je d'un air de pitié.

« Ben non. » dit-il en me lançant de la mousse de liquide à vaisselle.

« Argh! Tiens toi, d'abord! »

Je lui en balance une bonne quantité sur son chandail. C'est ainsi que pendant 5 bonnes minutes, on se bat à coup de mousse, de torchons et de mope à vaisselle. De vrais gamins! Le truc moins drôle est de ramasser le dégât après. Il y a de l'eau partout! Jusque sur le plancher du salon!

« Hey… » Commençais-je. « Je m'excuse d'avoir été une vraie rabat-joie puissance 10 périodique plus tôt aujourd'hui dans le train. »

« Je n'avais tellement pas remarquer. » dit-il d'un ton ironique mêler a un rire caché.

Ce soir là, alors que nous sommes tout coincé dans le lit simple de ma chambre, vient un autre fou rire.

« Tu sais… » Commence Draco qui a hérité du mur froid alors que j'ai le bord du lit. « Je n'aurais jamais crus coucher dans une chambre qui sent le pamplemousse, rempli de maquillage et qui est rose en plus. »

« Ha ha ha! Admettons que mes goûts ont changés là. »

J'étire mon bras jusqu'à ma table de chevet où j'attrape ma baguette magique. À l'aide d'un sortilège, je repeins ma chambre et change les meubles. Tout est maintenant identique à la chambre qu'avait Draco au collège. Tout est pareil. Là où notre histoire a commencé. Collé contre lui, je ressasse la merveilleuse année que j'ai passée avec lui…et ça me fait pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » me demande-t-il.

« Non c'est que…je repensais à nous ces derniers mois…je suis tellement heureuse, je t'aime tellement… »

« Mais pourquoi tu pleures? »

« …je sais pas! » dis-je en repartant à rire de plus belle.

« T'es folle! »

« Quel saute d'humeur, vraiment… »

Il me serre contre lui et on s'endort comme ça.

On passe une longue semaine chez mes parents, partagé entre la plage, les pina colada sans alcool et le magasinage. Ouai, ma mère a insisté pour qu'on aille regarde les poussette, le linge pour bébé et plein d'autres trucs que je ne soupçonnais même pas qu'ils existaient. Mes parents m'ont promit leur aide pour leur aide pour le bébé. J'adore mes parents! Durant la semaine, Draco m'annonce qu'il a été embauché dans l'équipe de Quidditch de la Nouvelle Angleterre. Les séries éliminatoires dans la coupe du monde de Quidditch commencent en septembre, ce qui veut dire que j'ai Draco à moi toute seule pour tout l'été. J'ai beaucoup de projet pour nos vacances et surtout avant que je ne ressemble à une mongole fière, hi hi hi.

Les jours passent vite durant les vacances et vient bientôt le moment de changer de famille. Eh oui, faudrait bien que je rencontre les parents…non en faite, la mère de Draco, son père étant en prison.

Un beau matin du début du mois de juillet, j'attrape quelques trucs et fais mes valises. J'annonce à mes parents que je ne pars pas très loin une semaine…ou deux. Je suis curieuse…je vais enfin voir le fameux manoir Malfoy. Ça doit être un superbe endroit. Cette fois-ci, on prend un moyen de transport plus rapide. Eh bien oui, le transplanage bien sûre! J'ai d'ailleurs eu une des meilleures notes à l'examen. En un temps record on se retrouve devant une immense demeure aux allures victoriennes. Une majestueuse vigne envahit les parois de la maisons ce qui lui donne encore plus de charme. Un toit en plusieurs sections noires, des murs blancs qui avec des volets noirs tirant sur le bourgogne. C'est tellement beau. Une clôture en fer forgé fait le tour de la propriété. Quelque chose me dit que le terrain en arrière doit être tout aussi beau.

« Wow, j'adore! »

« Merci. » dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la clôture de fer en m'entraîne sur un petit chemin de pierres menant à la porte de la maison.

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais fais, il ouvre la porte et entre dans le manoir en quasi criant :

« Je suis là, mère! »

Aussitôt une grande femme mince aux cheveux blonds très pâle accourt.

« Mon petit Draco, je suis tellement contente de te revoir! »

« Moi aussi! Je veux te présenter quelqu'un. Maman, Marianne, Marianne, maman. » Dit-il pour qu'on fasse connaissance.

« Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer! »

Je vois qu'elle jette un regard rapide à Draco puis elle nous invite à la rejoindre dans le jardin en arrière du manoir. Je ne dirais donc que ceci : Oh que WOAH! Il y a un petit bassin d'eau avec 3 chutes et des poissons dedans! Il y a de belles fleures, des arbres et des arbustes, de tout. C'est magnifique à regarder. Je remarquer légèrement plus loin un immense saule pleureur, il y a un banc en dessous, entouré d'un rideau de branches. J'ai le goût d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Le soleil brille haut dans le ciel et la chaleur se fait torride.

Du coté de Draco, pendant que Marianne a le dos tourné

« Euh, c'est pas la ''bécasse'' dont tu m'as toujours parlé? » dit ma mère, tout bas.

« Non…en faite oui, c'est cette fille la…mais les choses ont changés. »

« Où est passé Pansy? »

« S'il te plait, pas elle. Maman, tu le sais très bien que je ne suis pas capable de l'endurer. »

« Mais vous alliez si bien ensemble… »

« Comme l'huile et le feu, y'a pas a dire on allait tellement bien ensemble… »

« Ok, je vois. » dit-elle en riant.

De mon coté

Narcissa nous propose à chacun un grand verre de limonade. (Ouai, plus de jus de citrouille) Elle s'éloigne… Assise dans une grande chaise de jardin à coté de Draco sous un grand parasol, je relaxe a fond.

« Alors, ça te tente une petite baignade plus tard? » me demande-t-il.

« T'as une piscine? »

« Oui, regarde par là… »

Il pointe du doigt un endroit à ma droite, je dirige mon regard dans cette direction et découvre alors une piscine de rêve, avec une chute qui tombe dedans! Je n'en reviens pas.

« Tu parles oui, c'est sûr que je veux aller la dedans! »

Sa mère revient avec nos breuvages et commence à nous parler.

« Donc, avez-vous passé une bonne année? Pour que tu restes à l'école pendant Noël fallait vraiment que se soit important. Je me suis ennuyer de toi moi…

Tiens…il n'avait pas dit que ses parents étaient en voyage à ce moment? Je ne suis plus très bien. Je vais lui en parler…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien veillé sur lui, ha ha ha. Excusez moi mais, la salle de bain? »

« Oh passe au travers de la cuisine, à ta droite il y aura un couloir, troisième porte a droite. »

« Je te suis, t'en profiteras pour mettre ton maillot. »

Après avoir tourné sur la mauvaise droite, je trouve enfin la salle de bain. Oh la la, un spa mes amis.

Je suis devant le miroir en maillot de bain deux morceaux qui laisse entrevoir mon ventre. On dirait que j'ai pris quelques livres, c'est affreux. Draco entre dans la salle de bain avec un grand sourire. Je lui rends et l'embrasse.

« Merci d'être la… »

Il ne semble pas trop savoir pourquoi je lui ai dis ça mais peu importe.

Je squat la chaise flottante dans la piscine. J'essaye, je dis bien ''j'essaye'' de faire bronzer ma peau rose. Draco arrive et retourne la chaise à l'envers, m'envoyant directement à l'eau.

« GAH! » plouf

« Ah ah ah! »

On joue dans la piscine comme de vrai gamins. Le fun qu'on s'est fait, dément! Ce n'est que plus tard, étendu au soleil sur une chaise longue qu'on conclut qu'il vaudrait mieux annoncer la venue de l'enfant lors du souper. Je ne parle pas beaucoup; je me concentre sur mon bronzage.

« J'aime pas les traces de bikini sur la peau bronzée. » me dit-il.

« Va falloir que tu fasse avec. Ta mère est à coté, je n'enlèverai pas mon maillot! »

« Les parents sont toujours là quand y faut pas, hein? »

« Franchement, hi hi hi ».

Je n'aurais jamais crus au par avant que la mère de Draco soit passée par où je passe en ce moment. Elle n'a seulement que 35 ans! Elle est tombée enceinte 2 ans plus jeune que moi…je continu la tradition en quelque sorte…

Le soir venu, je découvre la chambre de Draco. Elle est immense! Les murs sont bleu marin avec d'imposantes moulures au plafond. Il y a des meubles très classiques et foncés qui s'agencent parfaitement avec le style. Un lit King s'importe devant nous. C'est sûr, avec le travail de mon père, j'en ai vu des chambres et des suites…mais les Malfoys ont ce petit je ne sais quoi qui fait que c'est encore plus beau. Draco m'indique où est SA salle de bain. J'allume les lampes sur les 2 tables de chevet qui entour son lit et je me couche sur les draps parmi les coussins. Je contemple le tissu du baldaquin. Draco arrive et se jette sur le lit tel un gamin de 4 ans. Il vient se coller sur moi. On est bien…on reste comme ça durant de longues minutes…puis…

« Il va bien falloir qu'on parle à ton père… »

« Ouin je sais…mais pas tout de suite ok? Ça ne me tente pas… »

« Je comprends…mais il va falloir… »

« Hum… » Dit-il les yeux fermés, ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Il est quelle heure là? »

« …11 heures, 7 minutes… »

« Faudrait peut être penser à se coucher… »

« Hum… »

Bon, lui y dort déjà apparemment.

« Aller, lève toi, on va placer les couvertes… »

« Argn…oui maman. »

Il dort debout, c'est trop adorable. Je commence à me déshabiller et…

« Wahou, strip tease! »

« Tiens, t'es réveillé toi? »

« Bah, maintenant oui… »

Ce n'est seulement qu'avant qu'on s'endorme définitivement que je lui reparle des vacances de Noël…

« Tu n'avais pas dit qu'il n'y avait personne chez toi durant les vacances? Ta mère nous a dit le contraire… »

« Oh…en faite…c'est compliquer…a ce moment la…j'étais encore dans ma passe faisons chier Potter…et je voulais vraiment voir si c'était vraiment lui que t'aimais…mais j'étais tout mélangé à l'époque, comme tu devait l'être de ton bord toi aussi… »

« Alors, au départ, tu voulais seulement « faire chier » Harry? Vraiment? C'est l'fun à savoir… »

« Ne me fait pas ton air de reproche parce que t'as été aussi pire que moi. Je savais très bien que tu devais passer les vacances chez toi et qui a levé sa main en cours de défense contre les forces du mal pour dire qu'elle restait au château? »

« …Oui bon, je l'avoue…mais c'est pas bien pareil! Hi hi hi »

La soirée se finit sur une note plus tôt joyeuse…et drôle aussi. Je sens que ces vacances d'été seront très belles…

**Fin du chapitre.** Alors? Long ce chapitre hein? En fait c'était censé être 2 chapitre tout ce texte la, mais je vous l'ai mis au complet.

**Dans le prochain chapitre: **

- Petite visite a Azkaban  
- Comment va réagir Lucius?  
- Une surprise (ouai, je ne vous le dis pas!)

kisssssssssssss


	2. Objection et Acceptation

Hi everybody! Je suis de retour après une grosse semaine dans les projets de bio, françias et etc la...

**Kyra Black:** Oh la chanceuse! En Belgique! Mais la voila la suite!

**Agua:** Oui je suis tellement sûre que c'est l'fun aller se balader a Azkaba! En passant, toi ma découvreuse de trucs implicites la (référence à l'affaire Hermy), il n'y a pas un autre truc que t'aurais remarqué? Je mentionne quelque chose depuis les premiers chapitres de la première partie et personne ne semble l'avoir remarqué. Alors je vais te confirmer ça: Oui, il y a quelque chose de louche mentionné banallement un peu partout depuis le début de l'histoire. Si t'es capable de me trouver ça...ben c'est que t'es une très bonne lectrice.

**Sarouchka:** Merci beaucoup! Tu vois, moi je le trouvais lent ce chapitre 1, mais j'ai donné en masse de détails pour bien qu'on se situe.

**Clang:** Yo Clang! Thanks et voila la suite! Je suis sûr que t'avoir déjà croisé toi.

**Chapitre 2**

**Objection et Acceptation  
**(2 mots bien différents mais qui ont tout deux leur place dans ce chapitre.)

Les semaines passées au manoir ont été géniales. De longues journées au bord de la piscine, virée dans les photomatons et, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, magasiner! Oui, Draco aime magasiner! Quelles sont les chances de tomber sur un gars qui aime passer des heures dans un centre d'achats? (Nda : J'ai moi-même essayer et j'en ai trouvé 1! Ce mec habite a Montréal, pas encore trouvé à Québec) Après 3 jours de vacances intense, je dis encore une fois…

« Il va vraiment falloir qu'on aille voir ton père, plus le temps avance, plus ça me stresse… »

« …on va y aller cette après-midi. Ce ne devrait pas être trop long de toute façon. » Répond-t-il.

« Et s'il n'est pas d'accord? »

« On verra en temps et lieux… »

L'avant midi se passe dans l'angoisse. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que le père de Draco ne pourra rien faire s'il est contre…non, rien…

Vient le temps de partir. On y va en transplanant, on ne peut faire autrement. Nous arrivons sur un quai sombre et morbide je dirais. Comment cet endroit peut-il paraître si lugubre en plein jour de soleil? Un homme étrange nous indique de prendre place dans une barque. Pas le choix, il faut s'aventurer sur le lac. L'embarcation est très instable et j'ai d'ailleurs faillit connaître la température de l'eau en faisant un faux mouvement. Une chance que Draco était là pour me rattraper. Une fois le pied à terre, je contemple l'énorme construction de pierres froides et grises.

« Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligé? » demandais-je.

Draco laissa échapper un petit rire et me fit signe de grimper les marches de l'escalier sinueux menant à une grande porte qui se trouve devant nous. J'ai froid, on dirait qu'il n'y a rien de bon ou de joyeux ici. Tout est macabre et monotone. Deux détraqueurs garde l'entrée.

« Continue tout droit et ouvre la porte, ne t'occupe pas d'eux et il te laisseront tranquille. » me dit Draco tout bas.

Je fais exactement comme il dit. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Oh que je n'aime pas ça. On pénètre à l'intérieur. On traverse les couloirs froids et sans vie de cette prison. On passe devant plusieurs criminels bizarres enfermé dans des cellules…puis, vient une personne aux longs cheveux blonds mêlés ainsi qu'une robe de sorcier couverte de suie.

« Bonjour père. » dit-il d'un ton sans émotions. Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai entendu cette intonation.

« Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demande Lucius d'un air méprisant.

« Eh bien, il fallait bien que je vienne te rendre visite cet été. »

« Je vois, et qui est-elle? »

« Je m'appelle Marianne, heureuse de faire votre connaissance. » dis-je pour mettre un peu de respect dans cette conversation.

« Et puis-je vous demander ce que vous me voulez? »

« Nous voulons t'annoncer quelque chose, père. » Précise Draco.

Lucius de répond rien mais fait tout de même un air de « Allez-y, parlez, on a pas toute la journée. »

« Nous vous annonçons, qu'il y aura de la descendance Malfoy. »

« Vraiment? Intéressant. Draco puis-je te parler seul à seul un instant maintenant? »

« Je vous laisse entre hommes. » dis-je.

Merde Je suis pognée pour me promener toute seule dans cet endroit. Ah et puis non…qu'est-ce que son père peut bien vouloir lui dire en privé?

Du coté de Draco

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici? » dit-il.

« C'est simple, elle est enceinte. » répondais-je.

« Ne me répond pas sur ce ton. Comment as-tu osé salir la réputation de notre famille en allant avec elle? On dirait une sang de bour- »

« HEY! La pureté du sang n'a aucune importance et de toute façon elle est de sang pure. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Eh bien je vais te le dire! Toute cette famille attendais patiemment que tu demandes la fille des Parkinsons, une sang pur, de devenir la mère de tes enfants et toi tu vas gâcher ta vie en faisant un rejeton à cette bécasse. Cette garce va ruiner la réputation de notre famille Draco, pas non seulement en gâchant ton avenir avec Pansy Parkinson mais aussi par le fait que c'était une écervelée de Griffondor. Une amie de ce Potter!»

De mon coté

………je souhaite que cet inadapté crève en prison! J'en ai assez entendu, mes nerfs sont à bout. Je ne veux pas entendre le reste de la conversation; je m'en vais me promener dans les couloirs.

Du coté de Draco

« DE QUEL DROIT OSES TU L'INSULTER COMME ÇA? »

« Je suis ton père Draco, ET JE REFUSE QUE TU AI UN ENFANT AVEC ELLE! »

« C'est trop tard et tu es très mal placé pour parler! »

« Tu n'oserais pas me désobéir? »

« Je suis tanné de tout faire ce que tu me dis! Tu es en prison, tu l'as mérité, je jure de ne jamais vivre ta vie et rien ne pourra m'empêcher d'être avec elle-même que…que…que je lui demande sa main pas plus tard que ce soir. » Dis-je en tournant le dos.

« Draco, je te l'interdis… »

Je suis déjà loin, profondément en colère contre mon père. Comment peut-il me dire qui aimer et qui détester?

De mon coté

Je n'aurais jamais cru que de tels mots venir du père de Draco. Celui-ci tourne d'ailleurs le coin du couloirs. Il a pas l'air de trop trop bien aller.

« Viens, on retourne au manoir. »

On reste très silencieux durant le voyage sur le lac…puis une fois sur le quai, il me dit.

« Je t'aime tu sais… »

« Oui je sais… » Dis-je en laissant échapper un petit rire. « Moi aussi… »

C'est drôle…mais c'est comme s'il savait que j'avais entendu une partie de la conversation… Bref, nous sommes de retour dans la luxueuse demeure des Malfoys en un rien de temps. Il est 3 heures de l'après-midi. Étendu sur le lit au draps soyeux de ''notre'' chambre, quelques mots de son père résonne encore dans ma tête. « Comment as-tu osé salir la réputation de notre famille…sang de bourbe…tu vas gâcher ta vie en faisant un rejeton à cette bécasse…cette garce va ruiner la réputation de notre famille… c'était une écervelée de Griffondor. » Une chance que j'ai quitter le couloir car je n'aurais pas été capable d'en supporter d'avantage. Qu'il crève et aille en enfer. Scuse Draco, c'est quand même ton père.

« Draco? »

Personne ne répond.

« Draco! »

Où peut-il bien être, je l'ai vu entrer dans la salle de bain il y a 5 minutes et il n'y est même plus…Je décide donc de faire le tour du manoir histoire de le retrouver et de visiter encore une fois. Pas dans la cuisine, n'y dehors ni dans aucun des deux salons. Je me dirige vers l'entrée du manoir lorsque PAFF je rentre dans quelque chose. Je tombe à terre et relève les yeux. Draco se tient devant moi et ce retient de rire.

« Fallait vraiment que tu sois là au moment précis où je transplanais hein? »

« Je te cherchais, si tu veux tout savoir. Où étais-tu? »

« Oh j'étais partit régler un truc. T'as le goût de spaghetti maison? J'ai envie de cuisiner… »

« Tiens, monsieur sait cuisiner. »

« Oui, oui. Impressionnant hein? À part ça je peux lacer mes chaussures et différencier le bleu du jaune, pratique hein? »

« Bon garçon. »

« Aller, viens. » dit-il pendant que je ris.

Plus tard, vers 11h45 du soir, je suis encore victime d'un petit jeu de Draco.

« Viens ici. » me dit-il.

« Oui? » dis-je en arrivant dans la même pièce que lui.

Il me noue imméditement un bandeau autour des yeux.

Bon ça recommence.

Il me tire pas la main et m'entraîne dans ce qui doit être la cuisine.

« Ça va te plaire. » me dit-il.

« Hum… »

« La dernière fois t'as adoré, alors… »

« Ouin… »

Je sens que le sol est dur tout d'un coup. De la pierre? Je sens un vent faiblesur ma peau.

« On est dehors? »

« Ouai… »

On monte une légère pente. Soudain on doit avoir quitter le chemin de pierre car je sens l'herbe fraîche sur mes orteils à cause de mes sandales. J'entend du bruit autour de moi, léger…on dirait des feuilles... Vite j'ai hâte de voir.

Comme s'il m'avait entendu, nous stoppons. Sa main quitte alors la mienne et vient défaire le nœud du tissu qui m'empêche de voir. Après quelques secondes, il retire le bandeau et je découvre enfin l'endroit…

**Fin du chapitre. **Nah je rigole!

On est sous le fameux saule pleureur que je contemplais la première fois que je suis venue me promener sur la terrasse du manoir. C'est un arbre immense, chacune de ses branches tombe gracieusement, certaines touchants presque le sol. Je pourrais comparer cela à un gigantesque rideau de branches, chacune balancer dans le vent chaud du mois de juillet. Je peux apercevoir la lune pleine. Comme je l'avais deviné, il y a effectivement un banc au milieu de l'espace intime que crée cet arbre.

« C'est beau hein? »

« Vraiment…très…beau… »

Sa main vient retrouver la mienne et m'emmène quelques mètres plus loin.

« Voila le punch final. »

De son bras, il écarte des branches plus fournies qui laisse apparaître un lac et au loin…la ville de Londres…

« Wow! »

C'est alors qu'il me regarde dans les yeux. Je peux déceler une partie de gêne dans ce regard. Soudain…il se met à genou.

« Marianne…je…voudriez vous m'épouser? » dit-il en ouvrant une petite boite sortie de sa poche. Elle contient une bague.

Oh mon dieu, on mon dieu OH MON DIEU! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

« …OUI! » lui dis-je en tombant à genou me jetant dans ses bras. J'essaye de lui donner le meilleur baiser qu'il n'a jamais eu. Il prend la bague et la met à mon doigt. C'est un saphir ovale entouré de diamants sur une monture en or. Puis il sort une deuxième petite boite de sa poche. Celle-ci contient un jonc concordant avec la mienne. C'est pour ça qu'il était absent cette après-midi, il était parti les achetées. Il m'embrasse et commence à enlever ma veste. On sort du dôme végétale et on se dirige un peu à l'aveuglette vers…la piscine. Je l'entends me murmurer à l'oreille :

« Un bain de minuit ça te dis? » avec son fameux regard séducteur.

« Tu parles! »

On aurait dit deux jeunes adolescents qui violent les règlements pour le simple plaisir de le faire. On se dirige rapidement vers la piscine, tout autour il y a de petites lumières qui créent une ambiance romantique. Bien hors de ''vue'' des fenêtres du manoir, nos lèvres se joigne une fois de plus, nos mains elles sont occupées à enlever les vêtements de l'autres. Un baiser par ici, un baiser par là… Il ne reste plus que nos sous-vêtements. Cachant encore trop de peau je suppose, Draco entoure ses bras autour de moi et désagrafe mon soutien-gorge…Après quelques autres secondes, aucun morceau de linge n'est désormais dans le chemin. D'une manière très sensuelle, il me prend dans ses bras…et on entre dans l'eau chaude de la piscine. Elle est profonde, résultat, je bois la tasse. Je remonte à la surface en riant. Ça gâche un moment ça. Je me dirige vers le bord où je peux à peine toucher le fond.

« Ha ha ha! »

Je continu à rire, Draco lui avance dangereusement vers moi. Mon rire s'éteint lorsqu'il me plaque sur le bord de la piscine et que ses lèvres emprisonnent les miennes. Bon ça n'a pas gâché le moment finalement. Ses mains se font baladeuses. C'est alors qu'il me murmure à l'oreille…

« Je te veux… »

Je ne crois pas qu'il pouvait être plus clair que ça. Wow, dans la piscine en plus…hi hi hi (Nda : On y a tous déjà pensé hein? Ah ah ah, oui je délire)

« Et pour la contraception? »

« Je crois pas qu'il y ai de gros risques que tu tombe enceinte. »

Ben trop vrai! Voyons les avantages à tout! Il m'embrasse de plus belle. J'aime ce mec. Dans cet élan de passion et de désir, ma conscience ainsi que la notion de mes mouvements sont chassés. Un tourbillon de plaisir et d'amour les emmène au loin. La seule chose à laquelle je puisse penser en ce moment c'est que…Je l'aime…je l'aime tellement… Comme s'il m'avait vraiment entendu, il me serre encore plus fort dans ses bras et pour la quatrième fois de notre histoire, nos corps s'unissent pour ne faire qu'un par une nuit étoilé du mois de juillet…oui, je sens que le 28 juillet restera gravé à jamais dans ma tête…

Je l'aime…je l'aime tellement…

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille dans sa chambre à ses cotés. Je contemple la bague…je vais me marier!...Qui sait, peut être que les colombes, la cathédrale et la grosse robe c'est pour moi…Vlan dans les dents Pansy!

J'ai du penser tout haut parce que Draco éclate de rire à coté de moi.

« Tiens, t'es réveillé! »

« C'est pas bien de dire des ''pas fineries'' (j'ai les copyrights sur cette expression lol) sur les gens. »

« Pff. »

« Aurais-tu cru toi il y a 2 ans qu'on serait ensemble aujourd'hui? » dit-il en entourant ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Je crois que non…j'étais trop occupé a t'envoyer et promener et…j'étais avec Harry. »

« Ah oui, lui… »

« Il va bien falloir que tu te fasse à sa présence, c'est lui le parrain. »

« Je…quoi? »

« Oh…oups, c'est vrai, je devais t'en parler. C'est que…malgré ce qui est arrivé à la fin de l'année, ce qui était un accident de la part d'Harry, il reste quand même un bon ami. »

« J'aurais cru qu'on en discuterais ensemble. »

« Ben c'est ça qu'on fait présentement…sauf un peu trop tard la. »

« Vraiment ''un peu trop tard''. »

« Bon, tu n'en fera pas tout un plat quand même! »

« Non, non la…mais si c'est comme ça, la marraine c'est Pansy! » dit-il en riant.

« Ha ha ha. Celle la, j'ai vraiment l'impression que si elle me recroise je vais en manger une. Parce qu'elle elle a du dire au revoir à colombes, grosses robes et fleurs à cause de moi. »

« Qu'elle cruche celle la. »

« Ouai je sais…mais la…faudrait peut annoncer notre mariage à nos parents la. »

« Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligé? »

« Ha ha ha »

Décidément, cette phrase la va devenir une expression.

**Fin du chapitre** (pour vrai la) C'est tu assez cuuuuuuute hien? Malgré le fait que papa Malfoy soit un pauvre con, c'est cuuuuute hien?

**Dans le prochain chapitre**:

Préparatifs  
- Le retour d'Hermy  
- Pansy?  
- Mariage?


	3. Quelque chose d'innatendu

**Ah bah bonjour!**

M'excuse, m'excuse, m'excuse! Chapitre cours et je dois avouer que c'est le chapitre que j'aime le moins mais bon...tout ce fais pas mal en dialogue.

**Lyra:** Contente que ma fic te plaise! Eh bien oui, je suis Québecoise et fière de l'être! Voila le chapitre 3!

**Clang:** Salut toi qui a eu le chapitre 3 avant tout le monde! (Bon pour pas créé de la chicane, c'est qu'elle partait en voyage alors je lui ai donné à l'avance!) En ce moment tu dois être quelque part au dessus de l'océan. Alors je te dis bon voyage et garde en de magnifiques souvenirs! Je ne te dirai pas salut mais bien jalush!

**Kyra Black:** Ouai...je suis sûr que Draco se ferait engueuler ou vachement tabasser si papa Malfoy sort de la...ouai...sûrement...s'il sort de la, bien entendu...ouai... Vive les mariés et voila le chap 3 qui selon moi n'est pas bon lol, tu m'en donnera des nouvelles.

**Agua:** Eh ma revieweuse préférée! Mais? Aurais-je une lectrice pas attentive ici? lol Je fais encore une très subtile allusion dans ce chapitre par rapport au truc louche la...si tu ne le trouve pas...ne t'inquiète pas, je vais en parler d'ici 1 ou 2 chapitres. Enjoye, et review moi ce chapitre la!

**Sarouchka:** Ouai et bien voila le chapitre 3! Selon moi il est vide. Je trouve qu'il manque de quoi mais bon...Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Message à tout le monde:** Come on, je suis sûre que vous pouvez trouver le truc louche que je mentionne depuis les premiers chapitres de la première partie!

Je dis aussi allo à ma cousine **Eve, Geneviève, Marie-Lune, Nicky **et **Kim**!

**Chapitre 3**

**Quelque chose d'inattendu**

Annoncer à mes parents que nous allions nous marier a été beaucoup plus facile que d'annoncer que nous attendions un enfant. Ma mère a une fois de plus eu les yeux plein d'eau tellement elle était heureuse. Mon père, sur le coup a encore une fois été un peu septique mais il s'est plus concentré sur le fait que j'étais heureuse.

Un matin d'août, le 5 plus précisément, la mère de Draco est partie faire quelque courses nous laissant ainsi seul à la table à dîner en train de boire un café.

« Après l'avoir dit à ma mère, je crois que la nouvelle s'est répandue dans tout ma famille. » dis-je avant de prendre une bouchée de tartine beurrée. « Elle a du se précipiter sur le téléphone une fois qu'on a quitter la maison. Mais il reste quand même quelques personnes à qui on devrait l'annoncer et inviter par la même occasion… »

Je le regarde attentivement.

« Oooh! Ne me fais pas ce regard la, j'aime pas ça. » Répond-il en déposant sa tasse de café. « Tu vas pas me dire que- »

« - ce serait bien de revoir Harry et Hermione. »

« Pas ceux là… »

« Hey, Harry c'est quand même le parrain et Hermione c'est ma meilleure amie! Come on, faudrait bien les voir, je ne t'ai pas achaler avec eux depuis le début de l'été. »

« Mphffffmn… »

« Je prends ça pour un d'accord. »

« J'ai pas envie de revoir Potter, encore moins la san- »

Il arrête de parler en voyant mon regard furieux.

« - granger. »

« Écoute, si tu peux faire ça pour moi, je ferai n'importe quoi en échange… »

« N'importe quoi? »

« En autant que ça reste dans les limites du raisonnable… »

« Merde…bon attend un peu…ah tiens je sais. Tu vas être en charge d'annoncer à Pansy que c'est pas elle qui va être dans la robe blanche avec les colombes. »

« Oh non… »

« Ah, tu l'as voulus… »

« Elle va vouloir me tuer. J'étais la seule fille de Griffondor qui lui parlait…et qui l'endurait par la même occasion…bon je vais essayer. Mais ce sera pour une autre fois. Maintenant faudrait se rendre chez mes parents pour se préparer à recevoir Harry et Hermione… »

« Euh, excuse moi…mais je ne te suis pas la…comment ce fait-il qu'il soit déjà au courant qu'on veuille...hum que tu veuilles les revoirs? On vient d'en discuter… »

« Oh…euh…c'est que…je parlais au téléphone hier avec Hermione…et on parlait justement de se revoir et- »

« - et t'avais déjà tout organiser. » Dit-il avec un air formé d'un mélange de stupéfaction et de rire. « On fait des plan dans le dos des gens…j'ai définitivement eu une mauvaise influence sur toi cette dernière année. »

« Et par chance, parce que sinon on ne serait pas la en ce moment. Mais bref, je propose de faire ça chez mes parents parce qu'ils sont absent pour la fin de semaine.»

Après cette conversation je me sens un peu libérée. Je cherchais une manière de lui demander ça. Ça me fait aussi penser que j'aime trop sa manière d'argumenter. On a tout les deux le sens de la réplique. C'est ce qui fait que nos conversations sont drôles souvent, du moins, selon une de mes amies.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, ma meilleure amie ainsi que mon ex petit ami débarque chez moi. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je les avais vu! Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y aura de la tension dans nos conversations. C'est bien beau la qu'Harry soit avec Hermy et moi avec Draco. Mais le problème avec ces 2 gars là, c'est qu'on ne peut jamais prédire ce qui va arriver quand ils se rencontrent. Ils sont comme un mauvais mélange de chimie. Soit qui ne se passe rien (et qu'il s'ignore) ou que ça prend pas 5 minutes que tout explose. J'espère au moins qu'ils ont grandit mentalement durant l'été et qu'ils vont oublier leur querelle datant de la première année bon sang!

Je suis dans la cuisine en train de préparer le café quand j'entends sonner à la porte.

« C'est eux! Je vais ouvrir! » M'exclamais-je.

Je ne suis pas folle, je ne prendrais aucun risque car je vais moi-même ouvrir la porte.

« Salut Hermione! Allo Harry! »

Je serre immédiatement Hermione qui me dit la même chose dans mes bras. Elle m'a tellement manquée. J'enlace également Harry et je sens qu'il est tendu. En le relâchant, il porte sans plus tarder son regard vers ma main gauche. Merde il a vu la bague.

« Oui, alors prenez place, je reviens tout de suite! »

Je m'en vais chercher le café croisant au passage Draco qui lui se dirige vers le salon. En sortant des tasses de l'armoire de la cuisine, Hermione arrive et me fait un énorme sourire.

« Quoi? » lui demandais-je.

« J'ai vu son jonc. » me dit-elle simplement.

Un sourire persistant apparaît sur mon visage.

« Ben oui, vous êtes maintenant tout les deux au courant… »

« Comment? »

« Eh bien, Harry a vu ma bague tantôt en rentrant. »

« Oh… » Dit-elle avant de contempler le saphir qui ornant mon alliance.

« Dis moi, ça va bien avec Harry? »

« Oui…du moins, je crois… »

« T'es pas sûre? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« C'est que…enfin j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il voit une autre quand il me regarde… »

Oh! Le vilain terrain. Ooh! Le laid parterre. Oooh! La vaseuse plate-bande. Je ne peux pas croire que je m'aventure dans ce sujet. Je suis vraiment dans la conversation où il ne faut pas.

« Bien sûr que non, tu sais…Harry est un gars qui a beaucoup de préoccupations et…écoutes, je suis sûre qu'il tient à toi… »

« Ouai…parce que…moi je tiens énormément à lui… »

« Je sais… »

Un léger silence suit…puis, je prends la parole.

« On fait tu bien de bien de laisser Harry et Draco dans la même pièce?

« Oh… »

On reviens dans le salon où j'aurais parier trouver nos deux mecs en train de s'envoyer des bêtises…mais non…ils sont juste en train de pratiquer leur air de « Bon je t'ignore la mais je pourrais te bitcher quand même… » (Nda : Oui le terme BITCHER)

« Alors... » Commença Hermione. « …D..Draco, t'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire? »

Wow, elle a dit son nom.

« Eh bien…oui. » dit-il en la regardant. « En faite, vous le savez déjà tout les deux. Bah on va se marier! »

« Et Hermy c'est toi qui sera mon témoin! »

« Super! » répond-t-elle.

Tout le long de la conversation, Harry ne semble pas très réceptif. Il regarde Draco comme si c'était un moins que rien. Ça me met de mauvaise humeur. Franchement, il pourrait être content pour moi quand même! Si moi je suis contente pour lui et Hermy, il peut bien l'être pour moi!

Ce n'est que quelques minutes avant qu'ils que…

« Harry, je peux te parler 2 minutes, s'il te plait? » lui demandais-je.

Il me suit dans la cuisine mais c'est lui qui parle le premier :

« Tu vas quand même te marier avec lui? »

« Eh pour qui tu te prends pour me dire ça? »

« Seulement pour un gars qui veut ton bien et ta sécurité. »

« Harry… je suis enceinte de lui…crois-tu que ce serait la moindre des choses que je l'épouse? »

« Je…écoute. Je ne parle pas seulement de lui…sa famille…son père. »

« Harry, prend donc soin d'Hermy au lieu de moi. »

« T'en reviens toujours pas hein? » Ta meilleure amie. »

« Toi non plus hein? Ton pire ennemi… »

« Ça va, j'ai compris. Mais pourquoi te marier avec lui? »

« J'ai déjà répondu a cette question la, next. »

« T'évite le sujet on dirait. »

« Je n'ai pas le choix, t'en fais tout un plat! On croirait que tu m'aimes encore! »

Soudainement, la face lui change complètement. Oh mon dieu, non…

« Je vois…laisse moi donc te dire ceci : Hermione tient à toi, énormément même, elle me l'a dit. Et je sais que tu tiens a elle aussi! Alors sois heureux avec elle comme je le suis avec Draco…ok? »

On se serre dans nos bras et on s'en va rejoindre Hermione et Draco qui…discutent! Wow.

Une fois que la porte de l'entrée est fermée et que nous nous retrouvons seuls, j'entends immédiatement.

« Y m'énerve. »

« Ah ah ah »

« Mais de quoi il voulait te parler? »

« Oh…de…de…de dans quel secteurs je voulais travailler… »

« Tu mens. »

« Oui, je mens. »

Je le sais que je suis pourri pour cacher des trucs.

« Alors?... »

« Il ne sait pas s'il va bien avec Hermione. »

Disons la chose comme ça.

« Ah…ok je vois. Moi les affaires de cœur de Potter, ça me regarde pas la… »

« H-A-R-R-Y! »

« Peu importe. »

« Bref, mes parents vont bientôt revenir bientôt, faudrait retourner au manoir. »

« Ouai… »

En deux temps trois mouvements, on se retrouve dans le salon du premier étage du manoir. (Nda : Oui, il y a 3 salons dans le manoir! 5 chambres immense, un énorme cuisine, un grande salle à dîner, 6 salles de bains (une pour chaque chambre et un autre près de la cuisine) etc… Je veux habiter la!)

Je m'engage dans le somptueux escalier menant au deuxième étage quand Draco me demande…

« Juste pour savoir…me suis posé une question tantôt… »

« Ouuui? »

« Lequel, entre Potter et moi, était meilleure coté euh……? »

Pfffahahahahahah que de sous-entendu trèèèèès subtils ma foi.

« C'est quoi cette question? »

« C'est simple pourtant. »

Est-ce que je dois vraiment répondre à ça? Non mais, vraiment?

Comme s'il m'avait entendu, il rajoute :

« Oui tu dois répondre. »

« Toi. »

« Content de le savoir. »

« Ça avait l'air monumental comme question. »

Ah les hommes!

Les préparatifs pour le mariage. À l'aide de ma mère j'ai fais la liste d'inviter de mon coté de la famille. Je retrouve Draco qui me montre les noms sur sa liste a lui et soudain…un flash me vient…

« Draco… »

« Oui? »

« On n'a pas choisis de prénom pour le bébé! »

« Oups, bien trop vrai. »

« On fais-tu un jeu? Sur une feuille de papier, on écrit chacun des prénoms de garçons et des prénoms de fille. Ensuite on regarde ceux qu'on préfère, ok? »

« Ok. »

Ça ne prend pas 5 minutes que nos feuilles sont remplies.

« Donne moi tes noms de filles. » me dit-il.

« Alors voila : Isabelle, Rachel, Morgane, Geneviève et Élisabeth. Toi? »

Il me répond alors :

« Moi je n'ai pas Geneviève mais bien Genève. Sarah, Mégane et Évelyne. »

« J'aime bien Évelyne…Maintenant pour les nom de gars : Matis, Charlie, Edward et Thomas. »

« Et moi j'ai : Gabriel, Nathan, Lucas et David. » (Nda : Je n'ai tellement pas d'idée pour els nom de gars, une chance que One tree Hill passait à la télé!)

« Alors, maintenant il faut y aller par élimination! On garde 4 noms de filles et 4 noms de gars. »

Ouiii Prénom académie! Il commence :

« Eh bien je vote pour Genève, Morgane, Mégane et Évelyne. »

« J'allais dire la même chose. Maintenant pour les garçon je vote pour : Matis, Gabriel, Charlie et Nathan. »

« Je préférais Edward moi au lieu de Nathan… »

« Ouin… »

Au bout d'un certain moment, 2 noms sont rester…enfin 4. Mais si jamais l'enfant veut changer de nom il pourra. On garde Évelyne et Matis. Les 2 autres noms, de rechange, étant Edward et Mégane.

Je suis contente d'avoir trouvé les prénoms. Je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt. Au bout de quelques semaines nous avons aussi fixé une date pour le mariage. Ce sera mois de décembre. Selon le médecin qui me suis, il n'y a aucun danger, je serai seulement rendu à mon 7e mois…Je vais avoir l'air de porter un chapiteau avec ma robe…géniale!

Les derniers jours de vacances se font sentir. Draco m'annonce qu'il a maintenant son horaire d'entraînement de Quidditch et que le premier match de la saison a lieu dans 1 mois. Quelques jours avant ma fête. Moi aussi j'ai d'ailleurs été embauché dans la section « pub » d'un un magasine s'appelant « Sorcière clin d'œil ». La je travail sur un concept pour el tout nouveau balai : le Skyhigh 3000. Un petit bijou!

Très loin de la, un homme aux longs cheveux blonds est assis dans sa cellule et fait aller son esprit…

« Comment… » Dit-il. « Comment vais-je faire? »

**Fin du chapitre.**

Oh, mais faire quoi? Ohhhhhhhh! À vos théories chers lecteurs!

ALORS? IL Y A QUELQU'UN QUI CROIT AVOIR DÉNICHER CE QU'EST LE TRUC LOUCHE?

**Dans le prochain chapitre:**

Je le sais paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Pour vrai, excusez mon manque d'organisation dans le plan de mon histoire lollll Ceux qui veulent du PG-13 (ou T)levez la main! (joke). Non je crois,sérieusement,que la ça va être l'épisode Pansy!

Kisssss mes amis!


	4. Pansy et petites folies

Allo tout le monde!

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE**: Il y a UNE personne qui a trouver ce qu'est LE TRUC LOUCHE! BRAVO À **KIMMY!** T'es une bonne lectrice! Allez les autres, vous avez ce chapitre pour trouver c'est quoi parce qu'ensuite tout va être dévoiler dans le chapitre 5!

**Agua:** Eh bien la voila la suite! Harry? Oui dans le prochain chapitre il va être la d'ailleurs...Pour l'instant, tu as seulement ce dernier chapitre la pour trouver le truc louche. Je vais en parler dans le prochain chapitre alors, guess de quoi!

**gpag:**Allo toiiiii! Ah bah merci beaucoup et continue d'être am meilleure amie surtout! On ti-salut a **Alex** (c'est bien ça?) qui lit elle aussi ma fic! Contente que vous aimiez!

**Clang:** J'espère que t'as passé un super bon voyage! Tu me racontera le tout demain en classe. Pour l'instant je te laisse sur le chapitre 4. Je ne sais pas si tu vas la lire d'ici demain mais bon, j'ai hâte de vous revoir toi et "**Davidlidou**" lollll (dit-y pas que je l'ai appellé comme ca!)

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Pansy et petites folies**_

4 mois de fait…ça passe tellement vite…Je me rend compte de ça en contemplant un calendrier magique sur le mur de la salle à manger. Je me rappel de la scène il y a 4mois…Nous étions dans la chambre de Draco…il s'était remit au dessin. Mais où est donc ce cahier? C'est alors que j'entends sonner à la porte. Je me lève et en ouvrant l'immense porte, je me trouve face à :

« PANSY! »

« Salut, tu ne saurais pas ce que j'ai appris encore les branches? »

« …penses que j'ai une petite idée… »

« J'ai appris que vous étiez fiancés toi et MON Drakichou! »

Bon

« Eh bien oui, ça te cause un quelconque problème? »

« Si justement. C'est moi qui devrait être là à me prélasser dans ce manoir et être enceinte de lui et c'est pas une garce dans ton genre qui va gâcher mon rêve! »

« Excuse moi de foutre en l'air des années de fantasmes sur Draco mais fais avec! »

« Je te faisais confiance! Grâce à toi j'avais une opinion plus positive des griffondors mais vous êtes tous pareil. Tous une bande de cons! »

« Tu te mélange avec les serpentards espèce de cruche! »

Ouai bon, Draco t'es une exception.

« Eu bien, pas si cruche que ça je ferais remarquer! » dit-elle en sortant sa baguette magique.

« Oh, commence pas ça. »

« Et pourquoi pas? T'as peur? »

« Pas du tout, en faite, j'ai peur pour le mur. »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi? »

« Parce que c'est probablement la dernière chose que tu verras de ta vie. »

« Expéliarmus! »

Merde, ma baguette!

« On fait moins la forte hein? »

Bon, alors oublions les baguette. Une bonne droite? Elle esquive le coup et essaye de m'atteindre quand Draco arrive et attrape son poing avant qu'il ne s'abatte quelque part sur moi.

« Drakichou! »

« Dégage Pansy. » dit-il d'un ton mêler à la colère et au dégoût.

« Mais Draco, où est donc passé notre ben avenir? »

« Weird, mais moi quand je pense à mon avenir, t'es pas là du tout! »

« Mais mais? »

« La ferme, tu sais où est la porte j'espère… »

« Mais? »

« Tu comprend pas le français? »

Sur cette note, une Pansy furieuse ressort du manoir.

« Mais quelle poufiasse celle la! » dis-je en continuant de regarder la porte qui venait d'être claquer.

Draco continu son chemin et retourne à la cuisine sans me dire un seul mot.

« Quoi? »

« T'es enceinte bon sang! Ce n'est pas le moment de déclancher la guerre avec une conne dans son genre! »

« Elle a commencer! »

« Et t'as continué, c'est aussi pire. »

….non mis qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça? Il a raison.

« Je… »

…ne peux vraiment rien dire. Il retourne s'asseoir à la table et pose les yeux sur la gazette du sorcier. Je m'assois en face de lui et m'apperçois qu'il ne lis pas. Ses pupilles restent en place et ne bouge pas de gauche à droite…mais à quoi il pense…J'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de me faire passer un message. J'admet que j'aurais peut être pas du continuer cette petite bataille…bon d'accord ça aurait pu vraiment mal viré…

Durant la journée, il ne me parle pas. Pas un baiser si on se croise dans les couloirs. Voyons, l'ai-je mis si en colère que ça? Ça me fatigue!

Ce soir là, je décide de prendre les grands moyens. Ouai, je m'adresse à un mec. C'est peut être immature sur les bords mais bon… J'ouvre mon garde robe et y trouve…mon jean taille basse foncé ainsi que mon haut vert ajusté. Les mêmes vêtements que je portais une fois où…je voulais me venger de lui. Avec un peu de misère, j'arrive à enfiler les jeans. Oui, maintenant ça parait que je suis enceinte. Bon, ces fringues me vont un peu moins bien qu'avant…mais bon. Je suis prête à parier qu'elles vont faire fureur!

Je cherche l'homme que j'aime dans le manoir et le trouve assis confortablement dans un fauteuil de la salle de séjour au deuxième étage. Je trouve ça légèrement drôle et adorable ce petit coté indépendant. Quand il entend la porte d'ouvrir il relève les yeux et me dévisage. Ça y en prend vraiment pas beaucoup hein. Mais bon ça marche, il me regarde la.

« Quoi? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? » Lui dis-je d'un air innocent.

« Non non, je n'ai pas le droit de regarder ma femme? »

Ah mon dieu, ça me vieillit ça.

« Petite amie si tu préfère » dit-il comme si j'avais penser tout haut.

J'avance vers lui sous son regard troublé. Rare sont celles qui sont capable de trouver un Malfoy. Moi je suis capable, na na ni na nère! Quand je vous disais que c'était immature… Je m'assois dans l'espace restreint qui reste dans le fauteuil. C'est tu dommage, on est collé.

« C'est quoi ce petit jeu? » me demande-t-il.

« Bah rien, je n'ai pas le droit de coller mon mari? »

J'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de me faire passer un message avec son regard.

« Petit ami si tu préfère, ah ah ah. »

Vraiment, on a bientôt 20 ans et on va se marier. Si quelqu'un du genre Trelawney m'aurait prédit que je serait marié avec lui il y a 2 ans…je crois que je lui aurais ris au nez et dis « Nah mais tu délire. ». Mais…c'est bien la preuve que la première impression n'est pas toujours la bonne. J'ai la tête d'accoter sur son épaule…et je sens qu'il est tendu.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas? »

« Non rien…je… »

A mon tour de lui faire passer un message avec mon regard. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas, alors, raconte!

« Oui bon…ce n'est pas vraiment après toi que j'en ai…ce n'est pas à cause de toi que j'étais plutôt… »

« Pas parlable… »

« Ouin…c'est que… »

Il semble hésiter puis il déballe le tout.

« Bon…ce matin…j'étais un peux choqué à cause de ton attitude mais aussi parce que Pansy venait encore me relancer chez moi. Puis il y a aussi- »

« - Wo, minute, rembobine. « encore te relancer » chez toi? « Encore»? » Dis-je d'un air sombre.

« Bien c'est ça…il y a 3 jours…elle est venue pour me parler… »

« Et? »

« Tu étais partie chercher quelques truc pour la cuisine… »

« Et? »

« Elle est arriver ici…enfin…pas trop habillé. »

HEEEEEEEEIN? J'ai tu bien entendu moi la! Cette pétasse a quoi! Bon…relaxe.

« Et? » dis-je d'un air qui se voulait relaxe.

« Eh bien elle s'est essayer. Autant te le dire. Elle a essayer, je dis bien essayer, de me montrer qu'elle était bien mieux que toi… »

HEEEEEEEEIN? Comment ça! Il me semble que la question ne se pose même pas de toute façon!

« Et qu'est-ce que t'as fais toi? »

« Eh bien je l'ai gentiment mise à la porte. »

Je réfléchis…

« Je suppose que c'est toi alors qui lui a dis qu'on était fiancés. »

« Non, ces parents sont très amis avec ma mère… »

« Oh… »

Je continue à réfléchir…dans le silence…

« Es-tu fâché? Du moins, je n'ai rien à me reprocher moi… »

« Non non, ça va…c'est juste que cette fille m'énerve vraiment! »

« Je sais…un jour ou l'autre elle nous sacrera la paix… »'

Oui, j'espère du moins… Je lui fais confiance. Je le regarde et il m'embrasse fiévreusement. Puis, je me rappel pourquoi j'étais venu le voir.

(Nda : Eh la, crédit a une auteur qui s'appelle Léoline. Je prends une de ses idées que je vais modifier légèrement. Merci Léoline)

Je me relève et laisse un Draco qui ne comprend pas trop seul dans un fauteuil. Je me dirige vers la porte de la pièce et lui fait un signe de « Viens avec moi. »

Du coté de Draco

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote?

Elle vient de disparaître derrière la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes, je me lève et marche vers la porte. Je pénètre dans le couloir. Aucune trace d'elle…il y a néanmoins quelque chose qui traîne à terre…un chandail.

OHH!

Je continu mon chemin et je trouve la paire de jeans qui va avec. Un peu plus loin, une sandale…puis une autre. Je m'arrête soudain devant la porte entre ouverte de ma chambre. Un soutient gorge noir est accroché a la poignée de porte.

Oh oh, maintenant je sais ce qui m'attend! pensais-je en faisant mon sourire légendaire.

Je pousse la porte et la voit. Totalement nue sous les couvertures du lit. Il tient dans ses mains le dernier morceau de vêtement.

De mon coté

« Alors? Qui est la plus belle pas trop habillée? »

Son sourire séducteur apparaît sur son visage. Il sait tellement où je veux en venir. Il s'empresse de venir me rejoindre. Il enlève préalablement ses vêtements d'une manière pressée. Une fois collée sur lui, il me dit :

« T'es pas croyable. »

Je sais!

Il m'embrasse à nouveau langoureusement. Nos mouvements deviennent de plus en plus lascifs. Je sens son souffle chaud sur ma peau…quand tout à coup, au moment ou ça devenait de plus en plus intéressant :

« Draco? Viens me donner un coup de main pour le souper! »

Je peux l'entendre penser. Je suis persuadé qu'en ce moment, il est en train de faire une liste monstre de sacres. Je le regarde et laisse échapper un rire léger.

« Vas-y! »

Les parents, toujours là quand il faut pas!

Il se rhabille vite et descend en bas.

Pourquoi?

Ouai, pourquoi…Ça ne prend pas 20 minutes que le souper est prêt.

« Alors, qu'avez-vous fait de bon aujourd'hui? » demande Narcissa.

Draco passe proche de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de vin. Je fais à semblant d'échapper ma serviette de table pour ainsi cacher un fou rire.

« Pas grand-chose… »

Il me jette un regard rapide et ses joues prennent une légère teinte rosée.

Je sens que cette soirée va rester à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. La situation est vraiment drôle.

Ce soir là…

« J'ai faillis éclater de rire quand tu t'es quasi étouffé avec le vin! »

« Es-tu en train de te moquer de moi toi là? »

« Juste un peu. » dis-je en laissant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me diriger vers le lit.

« Attend… »

Il m'attrape par la main et me dit :

« Une douche, ça te dis? »

Je reconnais la même lueur qu'il avait dans les yeux un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui.

« Ouai…j'aimerais bien… »

Là au moins, on est certain de ne pas se faire déranger; sa mère dort. Il est quand même 12h30.

Je dirais, une bonne heure plus tard, bien au chaud dans les couvertures du lit, je lui chuchote à l'oreille :

« J'ignorais qu'on pouvait faire tant de chose dans une douche. On en apprend avec toi décidément. »

« Je suis sûr que je pourrais t'en apprendre encore. »

Un dernier baiser et je pas définitivement pour le monde des rêves.

Eh oui, c'est maintenant le temps de la rentrée. Draco se lance dans ses sessions d'entraînements de Quidditch. Je ne manque aucun de ses matchs d'ailleurs. Je le trouve trop sexy quand il est sûr son balai et qu'il a son petit air sérieux en cherchant le vif d'or. (Nda : Tant qu'à moi, Draco (ou Tom) est toujours sexy, anyway! Lolll) Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir un peu de jalousie en voyant des pancartes disant « Marie moi, Draco! ». J'ai l'impression qu'il s'en ai rendu compte. Après tout, qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

De mon coté, j'adore mon travail de publiciste dans mon magasine « Sorcière Clin d'œil ». Oui, moi et les magasines! C'est fou comme j'ai de la chance. Les adolescentes porte beaucoup d'attention sur les films moldus, la première raison étant qu'on en produit pas beaucoup dans le monde sorcier et…à cause de mon travail, je peut même être à proximité des stars qui se font interviewées! J'AI EU UN AUTOGRAPHE ET UN CALIN DE BRAD PITT! VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE! En tout cas, Draco s'en ai rendu compte; ce qui a déclanché chez lui un légère crise d'urticaire. On est quitte!

Encore une fois, loin de là, une jeune fille se rend en prison.

« Je crois pouvoir vous être utile mr. Malfoy… »

« Expliquez vous, miss… »

**Fin du chapitre **

Oh oh! Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui se passe avec papa Malfoy…mais c'est juste une impression, bien entendu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre **

Harry est encore la  
dessin?  
LE TRUC LOUCHE! (Eh oui, enfin!)

Reviewer moi ça, et a dans 1 semaine peut être pour le prochain chapitre, parce que je suis présentement pas mal dans les examens!

Je sens que ce chapitre ne sera pas très long…mais bon, je vais essayer de vous arranger ça!

kissss je vous aime!

Ps : La bande annonce est trop cool! Vivement le 18 novembre!


	5. La communication, un outil important

Saaaaalut! Et oui, voila le chapitre que vous attendiez depuis 3 semaines! Je suis tellement désoler mais ces dernière semaine je n,ai tellement pas eu de temps pour moi. J'étais enseveli sous les projet, travaux, devoirs et examens...et ce n'est pas finit! Je n'ai pas vraiment de temps libre. Mais bon voila le nouveau chapitre. Étrange, Lucius n'y figure pas...où est-il?

* * *

Réponse au reviews! 

**Sarouchka:** Ouai, le 18 novembre n'arrive tellement pas vite, au moins il y a le 6e livre qui arrive dans 49 jours!

**Agua:** Bon et bien, trop tard, tu découvriras le truc louche ici dans ce chapitre. Je te cite: "J'ai hâte de savoir comment Lucius va pouvoir l'aider (Pansy) depuis sa prison.". Et si c'était le contraire? Oh. Voila le tout nouveau chapitre!

**Gpag:** Yo toi! Toi aussi tu découvriras donc le truc louche dans ce chapitre! Moi aussi ze t'aime mon naaaaaaaaaaaamie! Et ouis, vlan dans les dent Pansy! Duh!

Un beau bonjour à **Kimmy**, **Alex**, **Tamna**,**Mia **(à Casablanca, la chanceuse), **Mary**, **Marie-Lune**, **Andréanne**, **Ève** (ma cousine que z'aime!), **Catherine** et "**Esthboni**"!

Lisez, enjoyez et reviewez!

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**La communication, un outil important.**_

« Hélène, tu peux m'apporter la nouvelle maquette pour la pub du nouveau livre de Silvanella Isaac? J'en aurais besoin immédiatement! » Dis-je a ma co-publiciste.

« Oui j'arrive. »

Une autre journée bien ordinaire au travail. Une maquette par ici, une autre par là. J'adore ce boulot!

« Mademoiselle Forester, un jeune homme vous demande au téléphone sur la ligne 1. »

« Merci, je le prend. » Dis-je avec le sourire.

Draco s'ennui a son entraînement de Quidditch peut être…

« Bonjour » dis-je d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle.

« Marianne, c'est Harry. »

Je passe proche de m'étouffer. Mon sourire disparaît. Je me rappel la rencontre faite avec lui un peu plus tôt cet été.

« Oui? »

« Écoute, j'ai besoin de te parler. Rejoins moi au Bistro sur la 1ère Avenue à 12h00. Accepte je t'en prie. »

Je prenais déjà des notes sur un bout de papier.

« …D'accord, je viendrais. » dis-je avec un léger doute.

Je ne peux pas me concentrer sur mon travail ce matin. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut? Je devine un peu mais…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Comme prévu, je me retrouve dans le petit bistro. Je suis la première arrivée. Je me commande un Margarita pas d'alcool et attend environ 5 minutes avant d'apercevoir le visage d'Harry dans l'entrée du resto.

« Je suis ici. » dis-je en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Il me repère et vient prendre place près de moi.

« Alors, tu voulais me parler à propos de quoi? »

« Je voulais te dire que…bon Hermione et moi ça ne va pas très fort et bon…on a eu une chicane et elle est partie. »

« Oh, comment ça? »

« Eh bien, elle dit qu'elle a pas l'impression que je l'aime et… »

« Oui mais, crois-tu l'aimer? »

« Je…ne sais plus… » Dit-il en mettant sa main sur la mienne.

Oh que non, non non non ne-non! Je retire ma main.

« Harry, c'est de ma meilleure amie que tu parles. Tu as vu ma bague, tu as vu mon ventre! »

« Oui j'ai vu tout ça! » dit-il en s'emportant.

« Alors ne commence pas à venir me revoir maintenant. Il est beaucoup trop tard. »

« Non, il n'est pas si tard justement, tout peux s'arranger! »

« Harry, je… »

DRING DRING

« Argn, 2 secondes…oui allo? » dis-je en ouvrant mon cellulaire.

« Salut Marianne, c'est Hermy… »

« Ah, Hermione, oui. » Dis-je pendant que Harry me dévisage.

« Saurais-tu où est Harry? »

Je le regarde et il me dit « Je suis pas là. » d'un ton presque inaudible.

« …non je ne l'ai pas vu…pourquoi? »

« Oh…ça ne va pas fort ces temps-ci. On est en pause en ce moment… »

« Je suis vraiment désolé… »

« Je vois ça, mais si jamais tu le vois, dis lui que je veux lui parler. »

« Ouais, ok. À plus. »

Je suis surprise du ton qu'elle a employé en disant « Je vois ça… ». Je raccroche et accorde mon regard le plus haineux que puisse faire à Harry.

« Tu vois, à cause de toi, j'ai du mentir à ma meilleure amie. »

« Et alors? Tu m'as bien mentis durant 6 mois toi! »

« Non, la c'est à moi de t'en vouloir et pas le contraire. Mais si tu veux parler de ça… »dis-je en laissant un pourboire sur la table. « …on va faire ça ailleurs. »

Je sors en colère du bistro.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de reparler de ce qui s'est passé… » Dit Harry.

« Alors arrête d'agir comme ça. »

« Comme quoi? »

« Comme un idiot! » dis-je en commençant a m'éloigner.

« Mais alors? Tu me laisses ici? »

« Ouai, tu me reverra quand t'auras changé d'attitude… »

Je pars et j'ai juste le temps d'entendre…

« Maintenant je comprends ce qui est arrivé le soir de la Saint-Valentin dernier… »

« Bon, on fait un accord. » Dis-je en revenant sur mes pas. « On oublie ce qui s'est passé cette année et on continu nos vies. Va voir Hermione, je sais que tu es mélangé en ce moment, mais moi je l'ai été pendant des mois…je suis sûr que tout va bien aller… »

« Marianne, t'as pas l'air de comprendre que c'est finit moi et Hermione! Elle sait que… »

« Elle m'as dit qu'elle voulait te parler. Je dois y aller, à la prochaine. »

**La même scène mais du point de vue de quelqu'un d'autre.**

« Quel entraînement, le coach est vraiment décidé à nous achever. » dit Dubois, un ancien élève de Poudlard que j'ai retrouvé dans mon équipe.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire, j'ai faillit me casser une jambe lors de l'essais de cette nouvelle tactique. » Dit Marc Banks, un autre de mes équipiers.

« Hey Draco, c'est pas Marianne dans le bistro? »

Je me retourne vers le bistro et y aperçois une tête blonde frisée. c'est elle…

« Oui, c'est bien elle… »

Mais…c'est bien Potter à coté d'elle! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? Un apprenti aurore dans son genre ne devrait pas s'affairer à autre chose qu'à voir ses ex-petites amies? Oh mon dieu, si Marianne m'entendrait, elle me dirait tout de suite que je suis jaloux. Non je dois faire comme si je ne le savais pas. Oh merde, elle se lève, elle va sortit du resto.

« Vite les gars, faut se cacher, rentrez tous dans la boutique ici, aller! »

« Mais Dray, c'est… »

« Vite merde, faut pas qu'elle nous voit! »

On se planque la pendant que je vois Marianne suivit du prodige balafré se parler dans la rue…putin elle est en colère. Je peux pas croire que ce con l'ai mit dans cet état…je la connais bien…elle est vraiment fâcher là. Puis elle part.

« Ok, la voie est libre les gars. »Dis-je en me retournant. Je constate alors que…la boutique dans laquelle nous nous sommes caché est un sex shop. Les joues rosées par une légère gêne. Je ressort de là suivit d'une bande de joueur de Quidditch mort de rire. Au moins, cella m'as permis d'apprendre que Potter est encore là pour tout faire fouarer et que les boites de petites culottes mangeable se vendent 3 pour 5$, mais la n'est pas la question. Pourquoi cet imbécile vient la relancer?

**De mon coté**

Ce soir là au manoir, pendant que Narcissa met la table dans la salle à manger et qu'on s'affaire à préparer le repas dans la cuisine, Draco me demande :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fais de bon aujourd'hui? »

« C'était assez ordinaire… »

Est-ce que je lui dis pour l'affaire Harry?

« Ah bon…et qu'est-ce que te voulais Potter? »

Merde. Comment ce fait-il qu'il le sait?

« Il voulait avoir de mes nouvelles… »

« Ah bon. »

« Oui… »

« Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te répète que tu n'es pas une bonne menteuse! »

C'est fou comme il a le fon d'exprimer ses sentiments seulement avec son regard lui.

« Ok, je vais te le dire. Harry est tout mélangé et croit qu'il m'aime encore… »

« QUOI? C'est pour ça que ce con t'a relancé jusque dans la rue! »

Comment il sait ça lui?

« Hey! Est-ce que j'en ai fait tout un plat quand tu m'as parlé de l'affaire Pansy? »

« Sur le coup oui! »

On est trop pareil.

« Bon, panique pas, je ne l'aime plus. C'est toi mon amour maintenant… »

« … »

« Tu me fais confiance? »

« Oui… »

« Dernier truc…comment t'as fait pour savoir tout ce qui m'est arrivé avec Harry? »

« Oh…je me suis planqué dans le sex shop d'à coté. Mes pots on bien rit.

« Intéressant, y avait-il de belles choses? »

« Tu parles d'une question! J'étais tellement attiré par ta beauté que je ne faisais que te regarder à travers la vitre en oubliant tout ce qui pouvait bien être autour de moi. »

« Voyez vous ça, c'est tu assez cute! »

Les choses se sont replacées tranquillement. Je suis vraiment tombé sur le bon gars. Oui un Malfoy et un bon gars, tout un combo.

Par un matin pluvieux et légèrement venteux du mois d'octobre, je me réveille dans un lit plus que confortable aux draps de satin aux cotés d'un bel homme…hum hum… non l'homme n'est pas là. Je glisse une main sur le matelas néanmoins chaud.

« Draco? »

« Je suis là. »

Ouais, monsieur est déjà en train de s'habiller. Oh mais attention mes dames, alerte, homme sexy vêtu d'un jean foncé et d'un t-shirt noir en vue. Woah! Ça te part un matin du bon pied ça!

J'enlève les couverte de sur mon corps et commence à me relever lorsque Draco me dit :

« Ah non, arrête de bouger! »

« Quoi, quoi, quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Il se dirige vers le garde robe, y allume la lumière et laisse glisser ses doigts sur un des murs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Puis soudain, il s'emble enlever un des panneaux du mur. Cela laisse entrevoir une bonne demie douzaine de cahier ainsi qu'une grande collection de livres…moldus. Il prend un des cahiers.

« Tu le reconnais? » me demande-t-il.

« Oui, je me demandais où tu l'avais mis ce cahier dernièrement. Mais tous ces autres carnets, c'est quoi? »

« Des dessins aussi… »

« Et pourquoi les avoir planqué dans le mur? »

« Je les cachais de mon père. S'il les avait découvert, ils les auraient probablement tous brûlés. »

« Ouais, je vois, question stupide. »

« Alors maintenant, replace toi comme tu étais. »

Je suis couché sur le coté, le haut du corps relevé, accoté sur ma main. Il approche une chaise et s'installe dedans…il attend quelque chose ou quoi?

« Quoi? » demandais-je.

« Ben je me disais que le dessin serait bien plus beau si tu n'avais pas ta nuisette, mais bon, c'est ton choix. »

« Espèce de…gars. »

« Wahou, l'insulte toi! »

« D'accord, si tu veux. »

Et un autre dessin avec des vêtements transparents! Wiii!

« Tu te rend compte que le résultat du dernier dessin que t'as fais de moi c'est un enfant? Ahahahah »

« Mon dieu, ça fait donc maintenant 5 mois que t'es enceinte. Ça passe tellement vite… » Dit-il sans quitter son cahier des yeux. Son crayon fait un bruit répétitif sur la feuille de papier. J'adore quand il me dessine comme ça. C'est flatteur. Il m'a déjà dit, lorsque nous ne nous aimons pas encore vraiment, qu'il m'avait dessiné a mainte reprise parce qu'il me trouvais belle…que de souvenirs…

« Alors, ça avance ce dessin? »

« Il ne faut pas presser un artiste! »

« Oh je vois… »

Ce n'est qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard que je peux enfin voir le produit finit.

« Ouais, c'est très beau, un des meilleur même…mais ça n'égal pas encore celui que t'as fais de moi a la fin de l'année dernière. »

« Un jour je vais arriver à faire mieux…c'était la première fois que je dessinais une femme enceinte… »

« Tu sais quoi? Finalement, ce cahier renferme notre histoire… »

« Hum... » Dit-il en approuvant d'un signe de tête. « Maintenant, descend en bas, je te prépare un super petit déjeuner et j'ai une surprise pour toi! »

« Ah bon? Et en quel honneur? »

« T'as oublié? » dit-il, interloquer. « Regarde on est quel jour. »

Après un coup d'œil rapide au calendrier magique sur le mur, je dis…

« Oh mon dieu! On est le 7 octobre, c'est ma fête! »

« Bien oui! » dit-il en m'embrassant langoureusement. « Maintenant, viens, je vais te présenter ta surprise. »

Après m'être préalablement habillé d'un jean foncé et d'un chandail a col roulé crème, je descend à la cuisine et y découvre un beau et grand mec! Je l'ai déjà vu quelque pars…

« Tu te souviens d'Alex? » me demande Draco.

« Non, mais je sais que je devrais! »

« C'était un des masseur à l'hôtel lors de la semaine de relâche. »

« Ah c'est ça! »

« Bonjour! » me dit-il.

« Il est ici, ce matin, et te fera tout ce que tu veux. » continue Draco. « Du massage au bain de boue. »

« Nooonn! Alors là, tu assure! » Dis-je en regardant Draco.

« Ouais, je sais. »

DAH! C'est une des plus belles journées de ma vie! Je sens que je vais devoir me reprendre lors de son prochain anniversaire. La dernière fois…je crois que nous ne sommes pas sortit de l'appartement des préfets de la journée, mais bon, c'est une autre histoire. Aujourd'hui j'ai 20 ans et fêtons cela!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un jour où je suis seule dans notre chambre, je fais du ménage. Je me rends compte que j'avais oublié dans ma valise mon album des finissants. Ça fait 4 mois que je ne l'ai pas feuilleté. En regardant quelques photos, des souvenirs me reviennent en tête. Une photo en particulier attire mon attention. C'est la classe de Métamorphose, les Griffondors jumelés au Serpentards. Je suis en train de travailler et Draco m'observe. En dessous de l'image animé, il est inscrit : « Pure relation professionnelle, hein? » Sacré Dumbledore.

Si seulement Draco était là pour voir ça. pensais-je.

« Je suis là. » dis une voix derrière moi.

« Comment? » répondais-je en me retournant.

« Tu m'as parlé? »

« Je…non. »

« Mais voyons, je t'ai bien entendu dire « Si seulement Draco était là pour voir ça ». »

« Je n'ai pas dis ça, je l'ai…pensé… »

On se regarde quelques secondes.

« Non, après tout, j'ai du le dire tout haut. »

« Mouin… »

« Étrange, j'aurais pourtant cru qu'elle m'avait parler… »

« Pourquoi tu parles de moi à la 3e personne, je suis en face de toi. »

« La je ne comprends pas, je ne te parlais pas, je réfléchissais. »

« Ce n'est pas normal. »

« Non… »

« …Essaye de me dire de quoi. »

« Potter est un idiot. »

Je lui fais mon regard menaçant.

« Harry n'est pas un idiot d'accord! »

Oh la, je me contredis.

« Comment ça tu te contredis? »

« Arrête d'écouter ce que je pense! Je me contredis parce que l'autre jour dans le bistro, je l'ai traité d'idiot. »

Puis, je me rend compte de ce qui vient d'arriver.

« On perçois les pensées des autres…tu crois que ça marche avec le monde autour de nous? » me demande Draco.

« Hum, je n'en suis pas sûr. On s'en serait rendu compte… »

« Mais comment ça se fait alors? »

« Je l'ignore complètement. » dis-je.

J'essaye de voir comment ça se fait…argn mais où est Hermione dans ces cas là! C'est elle qui connaît par cœur tout les livres sorciers.

« Ouais, pour une fois que je voudrais bien la voir. »

Je prend mon cellulaire et signale immédiatement le numéro de ma meilleure amie. Dernièrement Harry et elle on reprit. Mais j'ai peur qu'Harry fasse de la peine à Hermione. J'ai l'impression qu'il manque de communication.

« Allo, Hermy?...très bien oui, écoute c'est urgent. Réunions de filles dans 15 minutes. Est-ce que c'est correct chez toi?...Oui…Good, à dans 15 minutes. »

Je ferme la ligne et regarde une nouvelle fois Draco. On va en avoir le cœur net, pensais-je.

« Espérons » répondit-il.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Après avoir décrit la situation à Hermione ainsi qu'à mes 2 autres amies de toujours, Lavande et Parvati, Hermy se dirige immédiatement vers une de ses nombreuses étagères de livre. Durant le temps qu'elle prend pour trouver un livre, je me rappelle d'innombrable situation dans laquelle nous avons communiqué inconsciemment…le dernier match de Quidditch…lors de mes sautes d'humeur au début de l'été…le soir où il m'a demandé en mariage…tout ça c'est très ressent mais je suis certaine que ce phénomène date d'il y a encore plus longtemps.

« Ok, je l'ai! » Dit Hermione en sortant un immense livre poussiéreux à couverture très abîmée. « Voila, 2 secondes encore… »

Elle le feuilleta très rapidement. J'ai le temps de voir, inscrit sur la couverture du livre, des lettres d'or disant « La phénomène étrange de la magie ancienne ».

« Ah, c'est ici! » s'écrit-elle. « _C'est une forme de magie des plus ancienne. Ce phénomène arrive très rarement. La communication par la pensée se manifeste lorsque 2 âmes sœur sont en position critique alors qu'elles sont censées être unies._ » Dans votre cas, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que vous soyez ensemble mais le fait que vous ayez cohabiter et que vous ayez commencé à communiquer, même inconsciemment, cela vous a réunis. « _Cet événement rare suit les 2 personnes une partie de leur vie mais ce manifeste de moins en moins souvent. Les 2 âmes sœur peuvent seulement communiquer lorsqu'elle sont a proximité mais on rapporte qu'en cas de danger, les 2 personnes peuvent y arriver et bla bla bla… _» C'est trop cool ce qui t'arrive! »

« Non, pas tout le temps. Quand ça dit inconsciemment, c'est vraiment ça parce que je vais seulement passer un commentaire et il va l'entendre. Juste l'autre fois, au cinéma, j'ai pensé : Trop sexy Brad Pitt en jupette! Il m'a donné Un coup de coude, j'ai cru que j'avais parlé…mais en fait je l'avais pensé. (Nda : Je parle bien du film TROIE ici. Ah ah ah)

« Vraiment étrange ton affaire. » dit Parvati qui écoutais attentivement depuis 5 minutes.

« Mais bon, je suis sûr que ça peut servir des fois. » rajoute Hermione.

« Eille, pendant que j'y pense. » s'exclame Lavande. « Il va bien falloir qu'on te fasse un shower toi! Tu te marie dans 2 mois et demie, on va avoir le temps! »

« Ok les filles, mais rien de trop…trop trop! »

« Ne-non là… » dit Parvati d'un air innocent.

Oh.

**Fin du chapitre**

**

* * *

**

Oh...moi je sens que les filles ne vont pas se gêner pour faire un shower du tonnère à Marianne! YEAY STRIP TEASE! joke Le prochain chapitre risque d'arriver lui aussi dans 1 ou 2 semaine, c'est long mais dites vous que moi je souffre de ne pas écrire aussi! Moral de l'histoire, lacher l'école! ahahah

**Prochain chapitre:**

L'enterrement de vie de fille, si ça se dit  
Le Mariage  
Mais où est Lucius? Lui qui était absent dans ce chapitre ci-dessus

Je ne vous en dit pas plus ma gang de vous autres la!

kissss, je vous aime et laissez moi des review!


	6. Mariage

Ah mon dieu, ca fait longtemps! Je m'excuse, après le long rush de fin d'année, les 2 semaine que j'ai passer à Montréal avec ma famille, de la visite chez moi et la sortie du tome 6 (que j'ai dévorré en 1 jours et demi d'ailleur abbatu par la fin du livre) et bien voila, je poste le tant attendu chapitre 6, ca a tellement été long, je dirait environ 2 mois...excusez moi encore parce que je suis un peu pressé et je n,ai pas le temps de répondre au reviews (sniff j'aime répondre au review...) Mais je dis un énorme bonjour à Agua, Clang Geneviève, Sarouchka, Kyra Black, Kimmy...et les autres!

ANNONCE IMPORTANTE:...3-4 chapters left...(sniiiiiiiif)

* * *

**_Chapitre 6_**

**_Mariage_**

Ah le mois de Novembre! Déjà le paysage passe du orange au blanc…ce qui me fait penser que je suis maintenant rendu à mon 6e mois. Ça passe trop vite. Je ne passe plus vraiment inaperçus avec mon ventre. Presque tous mes vêtements ne me font plus et c'est quasiment si ma mère n'a pas insisté pour me payer la garde-robe d'une femme enceinte. Je crois que mes parents, mes collègues de travail ainsi que mes amis m'ont tout équipé. J'ai tout, du berceau jusqu'au petit toutou lapin. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais avoir un enfant. Un enfant! J'ai insisté auprès de mon docteur pour ne pas savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille. Je veux avoir la surprise. Draco le sait par contre et je lui ai fait jurer sur ma tête de ne jamais me le dire.

Parlant de Draco, c'est vraiment drôle de le voir s'inquiété pour un rien. Pauvre Draco…mais bon, moi je suis très calme pourtant. Faut dire que j'ai le tour avec les enfants…même ceux qui ne sont pas encore nés.

Les préparatifs pour le mariage prennent littéralement tout mon temps. Je crois que j'ai eu une seule journée complète pour trouver une robe de marié. Il faut dire que…de nos jours, dans le monde sorcier, on fait tout de même des robes de marié qui se personnalises! Oui, tu enfiles la robe et elle se crée en directe sur toi! C'est trop top, la mienne comporte un magnifique corsage à décolleté plongeant, la même chose pour le dos. Le bas de la robe est formé d'environ 10 épaisseurs de tulle blanc. On dirait une fée. Avec ça, vient la traîne de 3 mètres de long! (Et vlan dans les dents Pansy! C'est moi qui a la robe! Mouahaha) Mais le comble du bonheur c'est que je n'ai pas l'air d'une mongole fière avec ma bedaine! Même dans la boutique, que je me rhabillais après avoir essayer la robe…je me suis dis…. « Mon dieu…je n'aurais jamais cru être enceinte avant mon mariage… » Mais peu importe, à moi la belle robe blanche!

Viens maintenant mon « enterrement de vie de fille », si on peut dire. Nous sommes présentement dans l'auto d'Hermione et nous nous rendons je ne sais trop où.

« Tu vas adorer! » dit Hermione sans quitter la route des yeux.

« Ah ouai? C'est encore loin? »

« Non, c'est même ici! » Répondit Hermione en immobilisant l'automobile dans une rue très animée le soir. Plein de gens se balade sur les rues fait de pavés, d'autre sont sur des terrasses. Les lampadaire donne une ambiance de fête! (Nda : Tout ça est inspiré du Vieux Québec, maudit que c'est beau!) « Suis-nous! »

Nous sommes devant un des meilleurs restaurant de la région qui est par conséquent le plus chic! Le seul petit détail qui me dérange durant la soirée, c'est que je crois que c'est moi qui vais conduire en revenant. Je crois qu'Hermione en est à son 3e verre de Martini. Si seulement on était venu en transplanant, tout aurait été plus simple…mais pas aussi subtile. Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait donné comme explication à un passant qui nous aurait aperçut?

« Mais attend, ce n'est pas tout! » Dit Lavande. « La deuxième partie de la soirée se passe chez moi et tu vas adorer! »

« Ah bon, j'ai hâte de voir ça! »

Pendant que je bois mon eau Perrier, j'écoute les conversations de mes amies d'une seule oreille…

Je me demande à quoi peut bien ressembler l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Draco. Comme je le connais, et vu l'age mental des gars de l'équipe de l'équipe de Quidditch, il a sûrement droit à une caisse de 24 bouteilles de Whisky et un strip tease. Mais ça ne me regarde pas bien entendu. Juste avant de partir, nous avions passé un accord disant que peu importe les conneries qu'on allait faire, on ne pogne pas les nerfs, on en ris et on n'en parle plus. Aussi simple que ça.

**Du coté de Draco **

« C'est correct les gras, ça suffit pour ce soir… » Dis-je.

« Attend, reste le clou de la soirée! » dit McKnight, un des batteurs de l'équipe de Quidditch.

« Ouai, Smith a invité une très jolie fille. »

« Les gars, je vous avais dit pas de strip tease ni rien du genre. »

« Ah! Trop tard! »

Dès que je me retourne, je l'aperçois…de longs cheveux lisses brun foncés…des yeux bleu étincelants…une jupe courte blanche et une très belle camisole quasi-transparente…ouai se tient devant moi un de mes coéquipiers de Quidditch déguisé en fille. (Nda : Oh, vous aviez pas prévus ça hein!)

« Très drôle! » dis-je en riant.

« Tu veux vraiment pas un strip tease, t'es sûr? »

« Je crois que les mots que je cherche présentement sont : Non merci! »

« Ahhhh…déçut »

**De mon coté **

On vient d'arriver chez Lavande où je retrouve une autre demie douzaine d'amis. La soirée parfaite…jusqu'à ce que ça sonne à la porte. Hermy me fait m'asseoir immédiatement et Lavande va ouvrir la porte. C'est alors qu'un beau grand jeune homme rentre dans la pièce. Ouh la mes dames, il fait chaud ici! Brad Pitt peut bien aller se rhabiller, il y a du beau mec ici ce soir!

« C'est bien ici le stip tease/danse? » demande-t-il.

« Les filles! Je vous avais dis rien de trop « Trop »! »

« Ben oui, on le sait! C'est pour ça qu'il y a UN danseur! DUH! »

« Oh! »

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Bah moi j'ai passer une très belle soirée! » Dis-je à moitié endormi, retirant mes vêtements.

« Ouais, moi assez ordinaire… » Répond Draco. « T'as raté de quoi! Mitchel déguisé en fille. »

« Intéressant…à ce que je vois, tu ne t'es pas privé pour en boire un bon coup! »

« À ce que je sache, c'est pas moi qui est enceinte! J'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux! »

« Ouais, dans quelques mois, je vais pouvoir de nouveau! »

On se couche dans le lit plus que confortable de la chambre de Draco. Collé contre lui, mon esprit par tranquillement pour le monde des rêves tandis que je me rappelle ma journée entière avec mes amies. Quand soudain…

« Draco! »

« Quoi! »

Je prends sa main le plus vite possible et la pose sur mon ventre.

« Il bouge… »

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les jours passe rapidement et le paysage s'enneige graduellement. Arrive…le 19 décembre…ce matin la, je me réveille en me disant…

« Je me marie aujourd'hui… »

Ça a passé tellement vite, encore hier, j'étais au tout début de mes études à Poudlard!

Je n'en reviens pas comment on peut être stressé le matin d'un mariage. Surtout de son propre mariage. J'ai peur de me tromper dans ce que je vais dire devant tout le monde à l'église, de m'enfarger dans ma robe ou d'être allergique à mes fleurs! Argn!

Dès que je suis dans la petite pièce à l'arrière de l'église, pour revêtir ma robe…une pensé m'arrive en tête comme un éclair…Harry…où est-ce qu'il est?

S'il est dans cette salle, j'espère qu'il ne criera pas au prêtre « Je m'y oppose! » sinon je le scalpe! Ah non, la musique commence! « Je suis pas prête! » pensais-je. « Ben oui, vient-en! » dit une voix venant de nulle part, ce qui m'arrache un sourire. Ok, gauche, droite dans l'allée hein? Oui c'est ça! Ah et puis je m'inquiète pour rien. Je sors de la pièce et m'en vais prendre place à coté de mon père dans l'allée entre les bancs de l'église. Dès que je vois le visage de l'homme que j'aime près de l'autel, tous mes peurs et mes soucis s'envolent. Un sourire permanent accrocher au lèvres, je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Mais une fois en face de lui…je pense :

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi. » Répond une voix qui résonne dans ma tête. Le prêtre commence donc le rituel.

« Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour souligner l'union de deux être. Marianne Genève Vanessa Forester et Draco Lucius Malfoy. »

Bon après une petite lecture de quelques passages bibliques et etc…vient le bout digne des plus grands clichés jamais connus.

« Draco… » Dit le prêtre en se tournant vers lui. « Jurez-vous de prendre pour épouse Marianne ici présente et de l'aimer, de la chérir et de la protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare? »

« Oui je le veux. » répond-il.

« Et vous Marianne… » Continu le prêtre en se tournant cette fois-ci vers moi. « Jurez vous de prendre Draco ici présent et de l'aimer, de le chérir et de le protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare? »

« Oui…je le veux! »

On procède à l'échange des anneaux. Une belle alliance en or pure pour lui et un saphir entouré de 2 diamants pour moi.

« Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser la mariée. »

Il ne se le fait pas dire 2 fois. J'enlève mon voile et nous échangeons notre tout premier baiser en tant que mari et femme et sous les larmes de joie de ma mère.

Au bras de Draco, et sous les applaudissement des gens présent dans l'église, on marche dans l'allée et on sort finalement dehors dans l'air froid et l'atmosphère du temps des fêtes.

Non loin de là, accoté sur un arbre, un jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais et aux yeux vert émeraude regarde les nouveaux mariés sortir de l'église. Il la voit monter dans la limousine stationnée devant l'église, une larme lui coulant sur la joue. Il ne pourrait plus rien y faire à présent…il l'avait perdu…à jamais.

(Nda : Triste hein?)

OoOoOoOoOoO

Un « Bonjour! » par là, un « Salut, ça va? » par ici. Je n'en finis plus! Il y a tellement de monde. Oui, une petite réception encore et après on s'envole pour Hawaii. C'est tellement beau là-bas, personne ne porte de jupes de paille mais les colliers de fleurs à l'aéroport sont bien réel, eux. (Nda : Oui, je le sais parce que j'y suis déjà aller!) On va passer deux semaines d'enfer à se baigner sur la plage, se balader dans les rues et acheter une foule de souvenirs!

Je refais le tour de la salle pour être sur d'avoir saluer tout le monde quand j'aperçois une de mes cousines!

« Ève! Je suis trop contente de te voir! »

« Je n'aurais jamais manqué ça voyons! »

« Tu sais, tu viens de me faire penser à un truc. »

« Dans le sens de…? »

« Eh bien…tu dois te rappeler de la bouteille de porto que tu m'avais offert il y a 1 ans et demi / 2ans? Tu m'avais dis d'en faire bon usage non? »

« Tout a fait. »

« Eh bien...j'en ai fais très bon usage justement…il y a même 1 ans…quasi jour pour jour… » (Nda : Oui, vous vous souvenez de cette soirée de Noël lors de leur 7e année?)

« Est-ce que cette bouteille a un quelconque rapport avec ce mariage? »

« Juste un peu. Mais…même sans porto…un jour ou l'autre je me serais retrouvé avec lui. »

« En tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir contribuer à votre union! Ha ha ha! »

La réception est grandiose! Tout les gens que j'aime sont là! Puis en zig zagant entre les invités, j'assiste à une scène trop adorable. C'est Draco qui enlace sa mère en lui disant « Je t'aime. » C'est tout chou. Puis il lui dit quelque chose…

« Au moins toi tu es là. » Dit Draco.

« Ne penses pas que ton père viendra à cette soirée. Il ne sortira probablement jamais d'Azkaban. »

« Oui je sais bien. Et je m'en fou complètement. Tout le monde va mieux depuis qu'il est là. »

« Draco…il reste quand même ton père. Il faut aussi que je te dise. Durant votre voyage de noces et ainsi qu'au moment où vous en reviendrez, je ne serai pas au manoir. Donc ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais juste être dans l'hôtel à Pré-au-lard. Autant être quelque part avec des gens que d'être seule au manoir. »

« Pourquoi tu dis de ne pas m'inquiéter? »

« Eh bien Marianne m'as dit que tu t'inquiétais pour tout et pour rien ces derniers temps. »

« Ah bon! Elle t'as dis ça! » Dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

Merde, il me cherche. Je fais comme si de rien n'était et je marche vers lui.

« Eh mais c'est mon mari ici! »

« Ah te voila toi! Justement je voulais discutez a propos d'un certain point… »

Sa mère nous regarde, hoche la tête et part en riant.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vient le moment où je dois lancer mon bouquet. Pour l'occasion je m'installe en haut d'un escalier, toute les filles accourt et s'agglutine toutes les unes contre les autres. On dirait que leur vie en dépend, c'est drôle.

« Ok? 3, 2, 1, let's go les filles! » Dis-je en lançant le bouquet de fleurs bien haut dans les airs.

Après une lutte acharné et presque violente, c'est Hermione qui a le bouquet entre les mains!

« Bravo Hermy! » criais-je.

J'ai beau chercher Harry dans la salle…je ne le vois pas…est-il vraiment là? Même après avoir poser la question à Hermione, elle m'as seulement dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir et qu'il n'avait pas mentionner pourquoi…………..ça me déçoit. Il est le parrain en plus…Je lui écrirai une carte postale.

On s'amuse toute la soirée. Un copieux repas nous est servit puis Narcissa prend un micro près du système de son et s'adresse à toute la salle.

« Eh bien bonjour! Vous savez tous comme moi pourquoi on est ici…mais maintenant…il est temps d'annoncer à nos nouveau mariés….quel est leur cadeau de mariage...du moins, de ma part et du père de Draco. »

C'est fou comment les gens ont tous l'air au courant sauf nous. Elle nous tend une enveloppe blanche.

Draco la prend et l'ouvre sans plus tarder. Il en sort un document comportant plusieurs pages.

« Non! » Dit Draco en me donnant la lettre et en regardant sa mère.

J'ai le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au papier que la mère de Draco continu son message avec le micro.

« Oui…il est à vous. Le manoir vous appartient. »

Et c'est partit, un câlin à 3! Draco, sa mère et moi!

« C'est pourquoi je ne serai pas la quand vous reviendrez de votre voyage. »Rajout-t-elle pendant qu'on est tous serré l'un contre l'autre.

C'est subtil…mais je crois avoir entendu Draco renifler. « Une petite larme? » pensais-je.

Il me regarde et m'embrasse langoureusement.

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Merci à vous tous d'être venu et d'avoir fait de ce jour le plus beau de toute ma vie! » dis-je avant de sortir de la salle de réception. C'est bien beau faire la fête…mais nous, c'est direction HAWAII!

Un petit 20 heures plus tard…nous sommes au bord de la plage de Waikiki. Je suis réellement là…je suis en voyage de noces…je suis enceinte….j'ai 20 ans...je suis une sorcière…tout est trop beau…

**Du coté de Draco **

Un matin où Marianne dort encore, je commence à écrire quelques cartes postales…dont une pour mon père. Comme l'a dit ma mère…c'est quand même mon père.

_« Cher père… »_

Quoi lui dire… _« J'ai fais tout ce que tu ne voulais pas que je fasse. »?_ Puis des idées me viennent.

_« J'espère que là où tu es, tu es heureux pour moi car je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Mère aussi est heureuse. J'ai d'ailleurs été surpris d'apprendre que comme cadeau de mariage, vous nous donniez, tout les deux, le manoir. Était-ce une décision uniquement prise par mère? Je suppose. Même si ça ne t'intéresse sûrement pas, mère habitera pour quelques semaines à la Chouette Hululante. Oui, l'hôtel que tu me payais à chaque année pendant Noël et la semaine de relâche. Pendant toutes ces années où je moisissais dans cet hôtel, tu te foutais complètement de moi. Tout ce qui importait était la descendance Malfoy ainsi que des mangemort du mage noir (Nda: Merde, c'est quoi déjà la traduction de The Dark Lord?). Maintenant qu'il y en a une, tu trouves encore le moyen de critiquer même dans ta minable cellule de prison. Je suis heureux que tu sois en prison. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux et ce n'est pas quelqu'un comme toi qui va gâcher ma vie. Prend ton mal en patience, tu es dans cet endroit pour très longtemps. Joyeux Noël. Draco. »_

Marianne se réveille alors que je commence une autre carte postale...assis à la table sur le balcon de notre chambre d'hôtel au 34e étage, je regarde l'océan Pacifique…Marianne avait raison…putin que c'est beau…

**Fin du chapitre **

J'ai du rajouter queloque mots dans la carte postate de Draco pour la simple raison que...ma fic ne va pas du tout...enfin, depuis qu'on sait ce qui se passe dans le 6e tome, toute ma fic devient un bordel de trouve...non en fait, elle n'est tout simplement pas fidel à la réel histoire...Le personnage de Draco, dans la vrai histoire, vient de tout faire fouarer la structure de mon histoire...comment Marianne et lui pourraient-ils être ensemble...s'il ne sont plus à poudlard...mais encore la on ne sait pas, va falloir attendre le tome 7.

Je me concentre sur le chapitre 7 la.

**Dans le prochain chapitre:**

- ah bah je vous dis absolument rien! Sauf que...il y a 2 morts...prenez vous paris. C'est au retour de leur voyage de noce que tout dégringole royalement...comme je le disais un peu plus tôt dans cette histoire...La vie de Draco s'arrêtera-t-elle à 20 ans?...ou bien...la vie de quelqu'un d'autre...une chose est sûre néanmoins...c'est qu'un choix devra-t-être fait...2 possibilité seront offerte...mais aucune ne sera acceptable...il faudra, par miracle, se faire un chemin jusqu'à une 3 possibilité...mais qu'est-ce que ce sera?...Et...quel est le prix pour se rendre à cette 3e possibilité ou 3e choix...

Je suis sadique de vous laisser comme ca hein...mais bon. Moauahhaha

Chapitre 7 en livre très prochainement!

kissssssssss  
Marianne Malfoy


	7. Avis de décès

Bonjour à vous tous!

Un bon gros salut à Sarouchka qui a été la seule personne à me reviewer alors qu'il y en a des dizaine qui ont lut le chapitre et qui n'ont pas laissé de commentaire!

Bref, je dis également salut à **Geneviève**, **Alex**, une autre **Alex**,**Eve** ma cousine, **Marie-Lune**, **Catherine**, **Agua**, **Kyra Black**, **Kimmy**, **Lyra**, **HollyOldrix**, mon autre cousine **Julie** qui a commencer à lire l'histoire aussi, une autre **Catherine**, **Sarah**, **Tamna**, **Nicky**, **Lena** et **Hélène**! Ouf ca en fait du monde! J'espère que je n'ai cependant oublié personne. air pas sur

**Note: **Les pensées sont entre des " # ".

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 **_

Avis de décès

« J'ai plus envie de partir, on reste ici d'accord? » dis-je assise dans un des fauteuil à l'aéroport d'Honolulu à Hawaii.

« On va sûrement revenir en moment donné! Pour l'instant, grouille notre avion décolle dans 30 minutes. »

Les 2 dernières semaines de bonheur exotique dans l'atmosphère de fête et sur la plage chaude de Waikiki sont bel et bien terminées. Notre hôtel était un vrai paradis pour la gente féminine. On aurait dit qu'un centre d'achat y était juxtaposé! Durant ces même 2 semaines…nous avons fait une croisière en bateau, un tour de sous-marin…plein de chose…ça a sûrement été les 2 meilleures semaines de ma vie…ça surpasse la semaine de relâche avec Draco!

Je grimpe dans l'avion, triste de devoir quitter cet endroit tellement fait pour moi!

_16 heures plus tard…_

Après avoir trouvé un petit endroit tranquille dans l'aéroport de Londres, on transplane pour arrivé juste devant le grand manoir Malfoy maintenant rendu nôtre. Après avoir franchit une clôture de taille moyenne en fer forgé, on suit le petit chemin de pierre qui mène vers la haute porte d'entrée. Une immense pile de journaux (la Gazette du sorcier) traîne sur une des 2 marches qui nous mène au hall de la maison. Je prends une des valises dans une main et de l'autre je tiens ma baguette magique et ouvre la porte. Draco s'occupe de rentrer les journaux.

« Aller, je suis sûr que t'es capable de tous les emmenés dans la cuisine sans les échappés! » dis-je en riant.

Ça donne quand même quelque chose de lourd 14 journaux. Je prend un chemin différent et me rend au salon pour y déposer nos bagages lorsque j'entends un grand fracas dans l'entrée. Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage. Bon, il n'a pas réussis. Ha ha ha.

Je reviens sur mes pas et constate qu'il y a des bouts de papiers partout.

« Je te dis que ça ne t'as pas pris de temps pour tout renversé! » dis-je en riant.

Il ne me répond rien. Il est debout au milieu des dizaines de feuilles de papier et tient un journal en particulier dans ses mains. Celui d'aujourd'hui. Il a un air sérieux dans le visage…ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ce regard… Je jette un coup d'œil…

DANGEREUX PRISONIER ÉVADÉ D'AZKABAN  
UN MORT DÉJÀ.

Sous ces mots, une photo de Lucius Malfoy apparaît. Oh mon dieu… Draco me dit soudainement :

« Écoutes…il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dis… » Commence-t-il d'un air grave. « Pendant notre séjour, j'ai écris une carte postale à mon père…je viens de me rendre compte…que j'ai mentionné l'endroit où ma mère réside en ce moment. Je dois me rendre à l'hôtel, je dois aller la protéger! Il va la tuer! »

« Pourquoi la tuer? »

« Parce que c'est ma mère qui, en partie l'a envoyé en prison et par la même occasion…consentit à notre mariage. Je dois y aller, je vais la chercher, attend moi ici. »

Puis il franchit la porte en sens inverse et transplane en marchant sur le chemin de pierres devant le manoir.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas…je continu de regarder la page couverture de la gazette du sorcier. Cette photo donne froid dans le dos. Lucius Malfoy, plus jeune de quelques années, fait un regard qui pourrait même affecter un aveugle…Je commence à lire l'article.

« _C'est dans la nuit du 2 au 3 janvier qu'un ancien Mangemort a réussit a déjoué la sécurité assuré par les détraqueurs, à Azkaban » nous rapporte notre reporter vedette Melinda Dashwood. « Lucius Malfoy, accusé d'avoir été au coté de Celui-d'ont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, était détenu à Azkaban depuis 2 ans mais est rechercher par les autorités magiques depuis déjà 24 heures. Mr. Scrimgeour (NDA : Oups mini-spoiler 6e tome), nous rapporte que le ministère est en contrôle de la situation. « Je vous assure que nous seront en mesure de gérer cette situation qui n'est pas la première. Repensez à l'affaire Black il y a quelques années. » Nous a-t-il confier avant de retourner à sa tâche. Malheureusement, nous craignons que la situation ne soit pas aussi en « contrôle » que le ministre le prétend. On nous rapporte déjà un mort. Retrouvé sans vie il y a à peine 1 heure…._ »

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir de lire cette phrase. Une personne m'attrape sauvagement par le bras et me maintient contre lui me collant un lige contre la bouche. Je respire une drôle d'odeur…mon esprit se brouille rapidement…c'est ainsi que je m'évanouie…

**Du coté de Draco**

J'arrive devant l'hôtel. Je prie intérieurement…fait que….

L'hôtel est entouré de sorciers curieux et d'une ambulance de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Non…non….

« Excusez moi », dis-je a un des sorciers qui semble faire un périmètre de sécurité entourant l'entrée de l'hôtel. « Puis-je savoir ce qui est arrivé? Je vous en prie… »

Mais ce con ne me répond pas et continu d'installer son périmètre empêchant les gens trop curieux de voir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demandais-je a un homme essayant de voir quelque chose lui aussi.

Il n'eu pas le temps de me répondre qu'une civière entourer de médicomages sort de l'entré de marbre de l'hôtel. De longs cheveux blonds dépassent du drap qui couvre le corps de la personne. Non…ce n'est pas possible… un drôle de sentiment m'envahit…je me retourne et commence à m'éloigner. Derrière moi, une journaliste parle à un magnétophone…

« _Aujourd'hui en début d'après-midi s'est joué ici à l'hôtel La Chouette Hululante un drame épouvantable. Une femme d'environ 35 ans a été retrouvée sans vie dans sa chambre d'hôtel, gisant dans son propre sang. Elle n'a apparemment pas été victime du sort de la mort, l'Avada Kedavra, contrairement à ce que nous aurions pensé. Mais plutôt d'un sort encore inconnu de nos registres…nous en sauront plus lors de l'autopsie et lorsque la chambre sera fouiller…._ »

Je continu de m'éloigner…………je vais le tuer…

**De mon coté**

Je me réveille assise dans un fauteuil de pierres...autour de moi il y a des gradins…on dirait que je suis dans la salle d'audience du ministère. Je regarde autour de moi…personne. Je me lève tranquillement en ne faisant aucun bruit, me retourne et –

« AAAH! »

« Comme on se retrouve! »

« PANSY! »

(Nda : Vous pensiez que c'était Lucius hein qui l'avait enlevé?)

**Du coté de Draco**

Je retour au manoir. J'ai la gorge serrée…pourquoi il a fait ça…pourquoi maman…

Je tourne la poignée de la porte…

« Marianne? Je suis de retour… »

Personne.

« Marianne? »

La panique m'envahit. Une lettre traîne seulement au milieu du plancher de chêne…

«_ Je t'avais prévenu, fils…Malheureusement…je n'ai plus le choix…_

_Ps : Tu sais que j'adore nos copains du ministère… »_

C'est pas vrai merde! Pas elle aussi!

**De mon coté**

« Ça va Forester? »

« Ah, très bien! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux! »

« Ici c'est moi qui pose les questions. » dit-elle froidement.

« Plus maintenant. » rajoute une voix grave derrière nous.

Je vois alors Lucius Malfoy, comme venu de nulle part qui surgit d'un coin sombre de la gigantesque pièce. Il continu en disant :

« Merci mademoiselle Parkinson. Très bon travail. Je vous propose de vous installer dans un des bancs et d'attendre quelques minutes, il ne devrait plus tarder. »

« De quoi parlez-vous? » dis-je d'un ton sans émotion.

« C'est moi qui pose les questions ici, miss. Et ce n'est pas quelqu'un dans votre genre qui va y changer quoi que ce soit. » Dit-il en avançant rapidement vers moi.

Mon premier réflexe étant de reculer.

« Dommage qu'une beauté de votre type soit voué à un destin si malheureux… » Dit-il lorsque je me retrouve piégé entre le mur et lui-même.

« Pardon? »

« Voyez-vous, dans cette famille, nous avons certaines valeurs » dit-il en glissant une main dans mes cheveux.

« Ah bon, « certaines valeurs »... »

« Oui, et malheureusement… » Dit-il en descendant sa main juste ou il ne faut pas. (Nda : Mais quel pervers ce Lucius. Je m'excuse auprès des fans de Papa Malfoy…mais dans mon histoire, c'est un pauvre con!) «…vous allez à l'encontre de ces valeurs… »

« …nlvévosalpatd… » Murmurais-je les dents serrées.

« Je vous demande pardon? » dit-il d'un air méprisant avec ce sourire que je déteste tant.

« J'ai dis ENLEVEZ VOS SALES PATES DE MOI! » criais-je en lui crachant au visage et commençant à courir dans la direction opposée.

« Revenez ici immédiatement! »

« _IMPERIO_! » Dis alors une voix féminine.

Je suis alors stoppé instantanément et une force inconnu me force à revenir en face de cet horrible personnage qu'est Lucius. Je vois alors qu'il sort ma baguette magique de sa poche. Il me force à m'asseoir dans le fauteuil de pierre et à y rester.

« Merci beaucoup miss Parkinson, je peux vous dire que vous aurez un très bel avenir… » Dit-il en disparaissant à nouveau sur un banc sombre des gradins.

………# Draco…je t'en prie…aide-moi #…………

**Du coté de Draco**

Je me rends au ministère vite fait. Intelligent, il sait très bien que si les sorciers cherchent un prisonnier évadé de prison…ils ne regarderont pas dans leur propre bâtiment.

_« Draco…je t'en prie…aide moi… »_

Je m'arrête net...je l'entend…elle est ici…elle appelle a l'aide…non je ne l'a laisserai pas mourir…je l'ai déjà fait 1 fois…mais cette fois ci je n'ai aucune chance supplémentaire si je rate mon coup. (Nda : On se rappel du bout à mouchoir à la fin de la première partie les amis?)

Je suis dans le hall du ministère…et je ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'y a personne…Où dans cette bâtisse pouvait-elle bien se trouver?...Je l'aime tellement…je ne veux pas la perdre…# Marianne, si tu m'entends…répond moi…répond moi…# …

**De mon coté**

On dirait que deux mains tiennent mes épaules écrasées sur le dossier de pierres, j'en ai mal.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Allez-y, tuez moi, si c'est ce que vous voulez! »

« Crois moi, c'est pas l'envie qui manque. » crache Pansy d'un regard noir.

« À part ça, pourquoi ELLE! » Demandais-je en sachant très bien la réponse.

« Parce qu'elle sera la vraie Mme Malfoy d'ici quelques heures. »

Je baisse la tête et réfléchis à ce qui, possiblement, m'attend…

# Marianne? #

…J'ouvre grands mes yeux…

# Draco? DRACO! Draco, dit moi que c'est toi, dis moi que t'es là, dis moi que tout ça c'est un rêve! Draco? #

# Je suis là, ne panique pas. T'es où? #

# La salle d'audience. #

# Mais oui, bien sûr…#

# Draco, ton père est là, c'est un piège j'en suis sur…#

# Ne t'en fais pas…#

Le père de Draco semble se foutre complètement de moi. Je ne suis qu'une fille tenue de force dans un fauteuil, je suppose que c'est assez normal pour lui.

Le sens que le sort s'est levé, je respire mieux et j'ai moins mal au dos.

Lucius et Pansy semble être occupés et ne se rendent pas compte que la tête de Draco vient d'apparaître dans la porte de sortie entrouverte. Il me regarde quelques secondes…

# Je vais trouver un moyen de venir te- # me dit-il lorsqu'un éclair frappe la porte derrière laquelle il se cache.

« Drakichou! T'es venue! » Cria de joie Pansy en se jetant sur lui.

« PANSY! » s'exclame-t-il en sortant immédiatement sa baguette. « Où est mon père! »

« À ce que je vois, tu es impatient de me revoir. » Dit Lucius qui semble encore une fois être venu de nulle part.

« TAIS-TOI! Tu vas la relâcher et nous laisser partir maintenant! Sinon je- »

« Sinon quoi? Serait-ce des menaces? »

« À toi de juger! »

J'ai rarement vu Draco aussi en colère.

« Comment ose-tu me parler sur ce ton! »

« C'est facile à dire. J'ai toute s les raisons du monde de te parler sur ce ton, la première étant MÈRE! »

« Ah, ça… »

« Comment ça « ça »? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? MÈRE N'AVAIT PAS BESOIN DE MOURIR! » Cri Draco, les yeux rempli de larmes.

………Non…dans le journal…la personne morte…c'était sa…c'était sa mère! Oh mon dieu…

« Ce n'est pas à toi de juger de ce que je devrais faire ou ne pas faire dans ma vie. Ta mère a fait de mauvais choix dans la sienne…elle a payé pour. »

« Comment fais-tu pour parler d'elle sans avoir le moindre remord? J'avais raison de penser que tu n'es seulement d'un sale inadapté cruel et lâche! Un- »

« _Endoloris_! » dit Lucius.

« Draco! » Dis-je en me ruant sur Lucius. « Espèce de- »

« Oh non Forester! Dit Pansy en m'attrapant par la peau du chandail et me tournant le bras qui fait à présent un angle inquiétant. Je dois me résoudre à regarder Draco qui se tord de douleur sur la tuile froide de la salle d'audience…

Après des secondes parues des heures, Draco se relève en chancelant un peu et il en profite pour faire une jambette à son père qui atterrit durement sur le sol.

Draco le regarde de haut et dit :

« Et puis d'abord comment t'as fais pour sortir d'Azkaban? »

« JE l'ai aidé. » dit Pansy d'une voix triomphante. « Un soir ou les détraqueurs étaient tous occupé à achever un prisonnier qui était en train de mourir. »

« _Expeliarmus!_ » crie Lucius sans attendre pendant que Draco regarde Pansy avec un air de dégoût.

Je du voir une nouvelle fois Draco s'éffrondrer sur le sol, cette fois-ci, sans baguette.

« Arrêtez! »

« Toi, FERME LA! » Dit Pansy en rentrant ses ongles dans la peau de mon avant bras. (Nda : « 'scusez mais la y'a un mot qui me vient en tête…BITCH!)

Draco se relève une deuxième fois; la lèvre en sang et une blessure à la tête. Pendant qu'il cherche un moyen de s'approcher de son père, je l'entends me dire :

# Ma baguette est à terre, 2 mètres à ta gauche…à GO je me jette sur mon père et tu attrapes la baguette. #

# Je…#

# GO! #

Un coup de coude en plein dans les côtes de Pansy et je me précipite pour attraper la baguette. Chose que je réussis. Draco plaque maintenant son père au sol et lui inflige une bonne demie douzaine de coup de poings.

« Draco, enlev…argn! »

Un coup bas de la part de Pansy qui m'attrape par les cheveux et me tire vers l'arrière.

« _STUPÉFIX_! » criais-je.

Comme de fait, elle est instantanément gelée sur place. Je me défait de son emprise mais ne réalise pas se qui se passe entre Draco et son père.

« _ENDOLORIS_! »

# Aaaargn! # Ah non c'est pire que tout, Draco ne cris pas mais il le pense…c'est encore pire. Son père a repris le dessus, du sang coulant sur sa figure. Draco tremble sur le sol.

« Espèce de fils de… » Dis-je en levant ma baguette bien haute. « _Frac_… »

« _Protego_! D'où tiens-tu des sorts comme ça toi! »

Le temps de me dire cela, Draco en profite pour se relever une autre fois et sacrer un bon coup de coude dans la face de son père.

« Argn! » Dit-il momentanément aveugler.

On dirait que Draco pourrait tomber à tout moment…je ne compte plus tout les sorts qu'il a reçût. Lucius se jette sauvagement sur moi et m'agrippe au cou. Je panique momentanément. L'air ne passe plus. Mes deux mains accrochées à la sienne j'essaie avec les dernières forces qui me restent de défaire sa prise. Mes pieds touche à peine à terre. Lucius dit alors :

« Je te propose de faire un choix. Soit tu regarde la voit mourir devant toi et qu'ensuite je te jette un sort d'oubliette. Tu finiras ainsi ta vie avec Miss Parkinson…ou je te tue immédiatement et je la regarde mourir avec plaisir. D'ailleurs, son teint commence déjà à changer de couleur… »

Draco est la près de moi et ne semble pas savoir quoi faire. Je commence à voir embrouiller. Ma baguette me glisse lentement entre les doigts signe que mes dernières forces m'abandonnent. Dans un ultime effort, je l'entends me crier mentalement # BAISSE-TOI! #

La plus petite parcelle de force qui reste dans mes muscles semble réagir et je réussis à pencher ma tête vers la droite.

« AVADA KEDAVRA! »

La main qui me sert le cou relâche sa prise instantanément. Le corps de Lucius s'effondre sur le plancher de pierres grises. Je me laisse tomber également…plus assez de forces pour rester debout. Je me met à genoux et aspire tout l'air que je peux. Draco reste debout devant le corps inerte de son père…

« Je l'ai tué…j'ai tué mon père…j'ai tuer une personne… »

Il est en état de choc.

« Tu…l'as fait…pour te défendre… » Arrivais-je à prononcer pendant qu'il avance vers moi et se laisse tomber à genou. Il fixe toujours son père.

Je peux voir une foule de sentiments dans son regard. Je peux voir de la colère ainsi que des larmes principalement. Il se retrouve maintenant sans père ni mère…et ce dans la même journée. L'énergie me regagne peu à peu et je le force à se relever. Il entour ses bras autour de moi et me serre fort, très fort, contre lui. Tellement fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il a peur que je parte et le laisse seul dans cet endroit sombre et sinistre. Je sens une de ses larmes couler sur mon épaule…Après quelques instants, il me dit :

« Tu sais, t'es maintenant la dernière personne qui reste qui compte vraiment pour moi…. »

…Moi quand il me dit des trucs comme ça et qu'il pleure par la même occasion, ça me donne tellement le goût de faire pareil. Lui qui ne dit pas souvent ce qu'il ressent, qui préfère toujours utiliser son regard pour transmettre sa façon de penser. Il fait présentement son deuil au lieu de faire comme d'habitude et de refouler le tout. C'est mieux comme ça.

« Tu sais que je serai toujours la pour toi, ne t'en fais pas… »

On reste longtemps l'un collé sur l'autre…je l'entend une fois murmurer « maman… ». C'est tellement triste… Il tenait beaucoup à elle; j'en ai fait la conclusion il y a très longtemps mais encore plus après les avoir entendu discuté lors de la réception après le mariage. Je le force à avancer vers la porte, il n'y a déjà plus aucune trace de larmes sur ses joues mais il a néanmoins les yeux rouges.

« On ne peut pas les laisser là. » me dit-il.

« Ouais, on va dire à quelqu'un qu'on a retrouvé ton père…et on va renvoyer Pansy chez elle…dis-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil. « Ah mais laisse moi juste lui casser quelques os ou lui arracher des cheveux! »

J'entend un petit rictus puis il me prend la main et m'entraîne hors de la salle.

« Merci d'être venue Harry, toi aussi Hermione. »

La journée des funérailles des parents de Draco fut très brève.

Lorsqu'ils viennent pour enterrer son père (Nda : Oui, on le voit à la fin d'HP6 comment s'est fait un enterrement de sorcier mais je ne m'en souviens plus, à ce moment la j'étais perdu dans mes kleenex.) je vois que les traits du visage de Draco se durcissent. Je peux percevoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Je sais bien qu'il prétendait qu'il le détestait…mais je sais qu'une infime partie de lui à de la peine car cet homme était quand même son père. Mais quand vient le temps de sa mère, sa main de resserre encore plus fort sur la mienne et ses yeux semblent devenir plein d'eau. Mais il ne dit rien et regarde la scène attentivement.

Plein de gens que je ne connais pas viennent parler à Draco qui, à chaque fois, me présente. J'ai l'impression que ça lui fait beaucoup de bien que je reste avec lui. Je sens aussi qu'après 1 bonne heure il est royalement tanné d'être là. La réunion ne s'éternise pas trop et on peut retourner au manoir.

Ce soir la, il s'endort en me serrant toujours très fort dans ses bras. Je trouve ça touchant et incroyablement émouvant de le voir dans cet état…et je sais que ce ne sera plus pour très longtemps…mais je trouve ça triste…c'est comme s'il avait perdu tout ses moyens et qu'il ne comptait que sur moi…ce qu'il m'a même dit si on veut. Je verse même une larme et lui murmure « Je t'aime… » Même si je sais qu'il dort.

Vous me demanderez donc ce qui est arrivé de Pansy? Et bien elle a reprit connaissance, malheureusement pour nous, mais un sort d'amnésie lui a été administré pour qu'elle oublie une fois pour toute Draco. Lui qui semble d'ailleurs reprendre le poil de la bête ces derniers temps. Il a néanmoins toujours ce petit air mélancolique lorsqu'il repense à sa mère ou quand il aperçoit un objet qui lui appartenait. À chaque fois je vais le voir et le serre fort contre moi pour lui rappeler que je suis là et que bientôt il y aura une autre personne qui sera là pour lui…je suis rendu à 8 mois et quelques jours.

Un doux retour à la réalité pour Draco qui affronte aujourd'hui l'Allemagne avec son équipe de Quidditch. Pour la première fois je ne peux pas assister à un de ses matches; je dois me rendre chez mon médecin pour mon rendez-vous hebdomadaire.

Cependant…le rendez-vous n'a pas duré aussi longtemps que je l'aurais cru. Je suis de retour au manoir et il me reste 2 heures à tuer avant le retour de Draco au moins. Je change plusieurs fois de pièce dans le manoir ayant comme quête de me trouver quelque chose à faire…un peu de ménage par ici, un peu de danse dans le salon sur de la musique, de la lecture dans la salle de séjour du deuxième étage…rien ne semble me tenté…Ce n'est qu'étendu sur notre lit que j'aperçois le cahier de dessins de Draco rangé en haut de l'étagère en chêne de sa chambre…

Je l'attrape en grimpant sur une chaise et commence à le feuilleter. Des souvenirs me reviennent…puis une idée me vient.

Dans un des tiroir d'un meuble de notre chambre, je prend une plume et de l'encre. Je m'installe confortablement parmi les coussins sur le lit et commence à rajouter quelques de mes commentaires. Du genre « _Mon enfant, si tu lis ceci…c'est que t'as fouillé dans nos affaires sans qu'on le sache._ » ou encore « _Si j'avais sut que le résultat de ce dessin me conduirait vers une vie de jeune parent… _». Je ris toute seule pendant un moment.

L'après-midi se termine sagement excepté pour le fait que Draco soit rentré dans le manoir en gueulant royalement :

« ON A BUTÉ L'ÉQUIPE DE L'ALLEMAGNE! WAHOUUU! »

Son moral vient d'atteindre le niveau habituel maintenant. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai attendu 6 ans avant de vraiment le connaître lui…je ratais vraiment quelque chose…

**Fin du chapitre**

Tristounet hein? Pauvre Draco, heureusement ça va mieux à la fin…

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**- **Eh bien, devinez ce qui se passe après 9 mois de grossesse?  
- Comment se déroule les premiers jours en tant que parent?

**NOTE IMPORTANTE** : Eh bien je suis désolée de vous apprendre que…il reste 2 chapitres et mon histoire se termine. Oui 2 chapitres…et je peux même vous dire que les 3 dernier paragraphe de l'histoire sont déjà écrit. Ça m'attriste de voir que…je vais devoir me résoudre à trouver une nouvelle idée de scénario en moment donné…Si vous avez des suggestions, je suis ouverte à tout. Mais j'ai aussi déjà noté quelques idées dans un cahier… qui sait…peut être que vous verrez une autres histoire signée Marianne Malfoy cet automne car je crois vraiment finir « Faire un choix n'est pas toujours facile » cet été.

Bref, voila, une petite review? J'aimerais beaucoup!

Marianne Malfoy


	8. L'accouchement

Bonjour à tout le monde. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de répondre aux très nombreuses reviews mais je tiens à dire merci pour leur commentaire à :

Sur TWWO : **Lily Black, Paprika Star, Mione95, Laurie, Emma401, Kimberly, Phoenix, Pinkie** et **kikoo**!

Sur : **Esthboni, Sarouchka, Aqua, Kyra Black, Vaaliyah, HollyOldrix, Loww Etincelle, Le Rampant, Gpag, Clang, Kimmy**, **socute** et **Lyra.**

Sur : **Manongrint, Malisia, Morganou, Victoire, Cuorleone, Pitchounedamour, Kitiara, Hanaha, MissLiLi14, Luna904, Loveangel, Lulu61fr, Lulu, Skipylana, Minou314, Coolmoi, ManonLibretour, Mcorrigane, Mayli, Myra, Miranda** et **Shouka**!

Sur Potter Magic World : **Nora, LuLu, Arthémis35, Liliane Evans, Mel, Anastasia, Alili Potter, Twinzy, Mélusina, klo, Parvatil** et **Alice de Nice.**

Sur Harry Potter fanfiction où je viens de commencer à poster ma fic : **Akaneshan, Emmikemma, Bridget** et **Emmik**!

Et d'autres qui m'ont parler sur msn, ou par e-mail : **Eve** (ma cousiiiiiiiiine!), **Geneviève, Marie-Lune, Kim, Nicky, Alex, Tamna, Mia, Mary, Andréanne, Catherine, une autre Alex, Julie** (ma cousiiiiiiine!), **Sarah, Lena, Helène, Titedidoune** et **Élisabeth**.

Ouf, ça en fait du monde à nommer! Enjoyez ce chapitre qui est un de mes préférés!

**_Chapitre 8  
L'accouchement_**

Ah le mois de janvier! Apprécié des skieurs mais détesté des écoliers. Je devrais être à mon travail en ce moment mais…je n'y suis pas pour la simple raison que…bah je suis enceinte figurez-vous. Oui oui! Nous somme le 30 janvier, il me reste 3 ou 4 semaines! Dons je suis en arrêt de travail…mon patron m'a laissé partir 2 semaines plus tôt, ce qui prolonge mes vacances d'hiver. Il a prétexté que ce sera son cadeau pour la naissance du bébé. Ça se prend bien je trouve. J'adore mon patron. (Nda : Ouai, c'est rare de nos jours ça.) D'après moi, il m'offre 2 semaines de plus parce que je lui ai présenté Draco. Oui, je suis fière de mon attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre et il est rien qu'à moi!

« Celui qui a dit que les femmes enceintes sont bizarres parfois avait complètement raison! » Ça c'est une citation de Draco il y a 2 jours. C'était vraiment drôle!

**Flash back **

Je suis couché dans notre lit moelleux aux draps de satin, collé sur l'homme que j'aime, j'attends un enfant, j'ai une bague au doigt…tout est bien parfait, tout est beau….sauf que…j'ai faim!

Lentement et surtout silencieusement, je quitte les côtés de Draco et me dirige sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte tout en évitant des les lattes grinçantes du parquet de chêne. Une fois sortie de la chambre, je dévale 2 étages et me dirige vers la cuisine. Du bout des doigts je repère la porte du congélateur.

« Ah! De la crème glacé! » Dis-je comme hypnotisé par le pot de glace.

Armé d'une cuillère, j'entame ma collation de minuit. Caché derrière la porte du congélateur toujours ouverte, bouchée après bouchée, je me goinfre quand soudain PAF! La porte se referme et un Draco endormi aux airs surprit me regarde.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » me demande-t-il.

« J'ai faim! » Dis-je en continuant de plonger ma cuillère dans le pot de glace.

« T'as tout le temps faim! Donne moi ça et reviens te coucher! » Dit-il en riant tout en prenant le pot de crème glacé pour le remettre au congélateur.

« Non attend, une dernière cuillère! Juste une! »

Il ouvre la grande porte et y dépose sans tarder l'objet de mes désirs dans le compartiment pour trucs congelés. J'ai le temps d'attraper un plat de concombres tranchés. Pendant un instant, il me regarde attentivement.

« Celui qui a dit que les femmes enceintes sont bizarres parfois avait complètement raison! »

Il me prend par la main et me traîne jusqu'au 3e étage, toujours le plat de concombre dans les mains.

**Fin du flash back **

Non mais! J'ai le droit de manger des concombres si je le veux! Depuis ce jour, il n'arrête pas de rire des « drôles de mélanges » que je me fais! Je ne suis sûrement pas la seule sur Terre qui mange son spaghetti aux tomates accompagné d'un verre de jus d'orange hein?... hein?... Bref.

Un matin de février, le 4 en vérité, je suis en train de mettre la table pour le petit déjeuner quand j'entends :

« 10 jours! »

« Quoi 10 jours? »

« C'est la fête qui a fouaré l'année dernière. »

« Ah d'accord, la St Valentin. Ouai, l'année passée, ça a été médiocre de chez médiocre…et puis tient, v'la le moment ou jamais. Je peux savoir ce que vous foutiez toi et Élisabelle Edwards (préfète de serdaigle) dans ta chambre lors de la St Valentin dernière après qu'Harry m'ai laissé seule dans la salle commune? » Demandais-je en redoutant la réponse.

« …tu veux vraiment le savoir? » dit-il avec un sourire prétentieux que je connais tant.

« …Quoi? Je devrais pas? » Dis-je en doutant encore plus.

« Bah, si, tu pourrais le savoir. Malheureusement pour moi, il ne c'est rien passé. » M'explique-t-il avec un énorme sourire. « En faite, chacun avait une raison précise d'être là. Moi j'étais là parce que…

« … »

« Je voulais te prouver que moi aussi je pouvais passé la St Valentin avec quelqu'un d'autre bon…Et Élisabelle, eh bien ne te demande pas pourquoi elle ne t'a pratiquement pas parlé cette année; elle convoitait hautement le poste de préfet en chef et elle était certaine qu'elle obtiendrait la place…donc, bah elle espérait te faire profondément chier… »

« D'accord…mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que vous faisiez… »

« Bah on a jouer au cartes. »

« Sans blague! » dis-je en riant.

« Pour vrai. On était de vrais cons… »

« Ça te dis alors que je choisisse un endroit où aller le 14 février, donc? »

« Vas-y. »

« J'ai carte blanche? »

« Bah oui…devrais-je m'inquiéter? »

« Ne-non. » rajoutais-je en riant de plus belle. « Je reviens dans 30 minutes. »

Puis, je transplane instantanément quelque part en France. Je m'approche du bureau de la réception.

« Salut Marcus! »

« Marianne! C'est super de te revoir! » Dit-il avant de faire le tour du comptoir. « T'as pas chan…oh mon dieu! C'est vrai, t'es enceinte! »

Il me serre dans ces bras et regarde mon ventre.

« Oui! Dis, mon père est là? »

« Mais oui, il est dans son bureau, comme d'habitude. »

« Merci Marcus, à plus! »

Je traverse un long couloir couvert de tapis rouge foncé, éclairé parfaitement par une série de lampes sur chaque mur et bondé de touriste et d'employer de l'hôtel. Je pousse une porte, puis une autre et…

« Allo papa! »

« Ma chérie! Comment vas-tu? » Me répond mon père le visage soudain illuminé.

« Très bien! Dis j'ai un service à te demander. »

« Et c'est quoi? Rajoute-t-il, sceptique.

Oui, il a apprit à se méfier lorsque j'emplois cette phrase. La dernière fois étant : « Tu me passe 20 gallions? »

« Bah, je me demandais si dans ta chaîne d'hôtel il y en avait un qui aurais une suite encore libre pour le 14? »

« Oh mon dieu, oui, c'est bien toi ça, toujours à la dernière minutes. Mais bon, oui, il doit bien y avoir un des hôtels qui ait une suite. Je vais aller vérifier, je reviens. »

Et il transplane. Ça ne prend pas 2 minutes que déjà il est de retour.

« Bon, alors, les options sont Paris, Lyon, Marseille, Valence et Bordeaux. » (Nda : Bon, pour les français qui lisent ma fic, est-ce que ça a de l'allure?)

« Mouai, choix difficile tout ça. Euh…celui de Bordeaux…c'est bien celui qui était situé près du vignoble hein? »

« C'est bien ça. »

« Oui, il était particulièrement beau celui la. Je vais te prendre une suite dans l'hôtel de Bordeaux. »

« Dans ce cas, je fais la réservation. »

« Merci papa! Je dois y aller, merci encore! À plus! »

Et pop! Me voila de retour dans la cuisine du manoir. Quand je vous disais que j'ai fais le tour des hôtel de France…J'attrape une pomme dans le bol de fruit sur la table et part à la recherche de Draco. Il est dans la salle de séjour du 2e étage et lit le journal, comme toujours.

« Bon, t'es là, donc on va ou? » s'empresse-t-il de me demander.

« On va aller au…non…je ne te le dis pas! Tu verras! »

« C'est pas juste! »

« C'est à ton tour de te faire faire ce coup la! »

Durant la semaine et demie qui suit, il essaye de me soutirer la moindre petite même infime information. Quand il veut quelque chose lui, il faut qu'il l'aille au plus vite. (Nda : J'interdit à tout lecteur de voir cette phrase de façon impure! Ah la la, je délire lol!) C'est particulièrement drôle de le voir poser ses questions tellement subtilement; du genre. « Devrais-je apporter mon maillot de bain? » ou encore « Faudrait me le dire si j'ai besoin d'emmener ma brosse à dent… ». On fait dans l'extrême subtilité ici. Bref, il peut poser ses questions si ça lui chante, je n'y réponds pas! (Pas compliqué!)

Le moment tant attendu arrive. Le matin même, il est 6h45...heure ou je dors normalement…mais…un Draco sortit de nul part me saute dessus et s'exclame :

« Bon, c'est le moment. ON-VA-OU! »

« Arrrrgn! Je dors! »

« Plus maintenant. »

« …On va à Bordeaux en France… »

Je lui raconte l'épisode avec mon père en essayant de ne pas trop afficher un air bête dut à se réveil plutôt cataclysmique. Puis il s'empresse de m'embrasser.

« Bon bah on y va, let's go! »

« Ben oui! Relaxe, zen, je vais me lever, me réveiller et me chercher un truc à bouffer et on y va... »

« Bon, ça recommence… »

Ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus amusant que de faire une course dans les couloir de l'hôtel et de se disputer pour savoir qui va ouvrir la porte de la suite avec la petite carte. Par après, c'est la découverte de la suite. Je savais qu'il y avait eu des rénovations…mais alors la, c'est magnifique! Un décor chaleureux et surtout romantique. Il y a une immense chambre à coucher aux draps rouges foncés ton sur ton. Des coussins par dizaines et des tableaux sur les murs. Il y a une salle de bain, une salle de séjour, un garde-robe walk-in! (Nda : le rêve de toute fille) ainsi qu'une mini cuisine. Des meubles très foncés aux traits modernes constituent le mobilier. La déco est surtout axée sur le fait qu'il y a un vignoble à proximité. Les murs sont rouge vin, plus foncé que les draps du lit et des petites lampes donne un éclairage faible aux pièce. Sans compter le foyer dans la pièce de séjour…Il y a des téléphones partout, c'est ce qui me fait rire…je suis sûr que je vais avoir l'envie soudaine de parler à ma mère en étant tout la douche…vive le sarcasme.

Puis, le soir, le fameux soir de la St Valentin. Que ne fut pas le plaisir d'entendre Draco me rappeler qu'il peut boire autant de vin qu'il veut et moi pas. Je lui ai donc fait très clairement comprendre qu'il risquait d'avaler son vin, le verre y compris s'il ne la fermait pas. Oui bon j'exagère…mais ce n'est pas croyable comment j'ai le goût de boire ne serait-ce qu'un petit verre de bière!

Ouai, c'est bien beau la St Valentin…mais ce n'est pas facile de trouver des « vêtements » qui te donnent l'air sexy quand t'es enceinte. Le soir même, vers 11h15. On revient à la chambre, toujours en se battant pour savoir qui va ouvrir la porte.

« C'est mon tour! » dis-je.

« Non, tu l'as ouverte en revenant de la piscine tantôt. »

Je l'embrasse soudainement très sauvagement, me collant sur lui. Une de mes mains ose lui déplacer quelques mèches de cheveux…puis.

« Ah c'est moi qui a la carte! » dis-je au moment précis ou Draco abandonnait la lute pour m'embrasser un peu mieux.

« C'est de la pure triche. »

On rentre dans la chambre. Je dépose mes choses un peu partout, mes bottes près de la porte, mon manteau et mon foulard sur le divan de la salle de séjour et mon sac a main se retrouve en compagnie de mes gants sur une petite table dans l'entrée.

« Alors, t'as prévus de quoi ce soir? » Me demande-t-il en mettant ses mains sur mes hanches.

« Bah non, je crois pas. Tu t'attendais à une autre réponse? »

« Pas tellement non, mais qu'est-ce que tu dirais de… »

« De mettre en pratique un de nos chers péché capitaux? » (Nda : Que serions nous sans eux! Ha ha ha)

« C'est une façon de dire les choses, oui. »

« Bonne idée… » Dis-je en l'embrassant langoureusement.

« Justement, j'ai trouvé une belle alternative, parce que… » Dit-il en farfouillant dans sa valise. « Je suis sûr que t'as déjà remarqué qu'une bedaine c'est pas pratique parfois. »

Une alternative hein? J'ai bien hâte de voir ça, pensais-je.

« Voila! » s'exclame-t-il après avoir sortit un petit livre rouge d'une pochette de sa malle.

Il commence à tourner les pages rapidement quand je lui prends le livre des mains.

« C'est quoi ça? » Marmonnais-je en refermant le bouquin. « Le Kama Sutra, livre de poche. ». Intéressant, d'où tiens tu ça? »

« Un copain me l'a offert avant notre mariage………donc? »

« Bah attend, je le feuillette la… »

Le contenue du livre arrive à me surprendre par bout. (Nda : Clin d'œil à un délire entre amies dans une librairie ha ha ha)

OoOoOoOoOoO

Comme toute bonne chose a une fin…et bien 2 jours après nous avons du nous résoudre à quitter cet endroit paradisiaque.

Depuis, c'est le quotidien au manoir. On reçoit de la visite, on aménage une chambre pour enfant…d'ailleurs, que ne fut pas ma surprise d'apprendre qu'Harry et Hermy sont finalement ensemble et heureux en plus! Je suppose qu'Harry a maintenant fait une croix définitivement permanente sur moi et qu'il s'est concentré sur autre chose comme Hermione. Ils s'aiment!

Tout va bien sauf…un matin…je bois mon café et lis attentivement mon journal quand…OUCH! pensais-je en portant une main à mon ventre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demande Draco en me regardant attentivement.

« Non, ça va pas la. J'ai mal. »

« Ok, respire et accroche toi à mon bras, je vais nous faire transplaner. »

Il prend mon bras et m'aide à me lever. Je me colle sur lui et j'ai le temps de lui dire « On va être parents! » avant de disparaître en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je suis couchée dans un lit ultra (PAS!) confortable de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, j'ai mal, il est trop tôt pour me donner l'épidurale et j'ai le goût de mordre quelqu'un! Bordel de merde!

Les guérisseurs de l'hôpital entre et sorte de ma chambre et ne semble pas se rendre compte que…ça fait mal une contraction! 10 minutes de break et ensuite ça recommence, dans mon cas. Draco est assis à coté de moi et me serre la main. Je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai l'air mais une chose est sûre…je n'ai jamais été aussi enragé comme ça de toute ma vie. Et dire que dans la chambre voisine, il y a une fille qui dort entre ses contractions! COMMENT ELLE FAIT!

« Respire. » me dit Draco. « Relaxe… »

« Maudit que vous êtes chanceux, vous, les hommes! Vous aurez jamais à endurer ça! »

« Je peux te dire qu'y'a aussi des désavantage à être un homme… »

« Ah ouin? QUOI! »

« Bien, ça parait si une fille de fait de l'effet. »

« C'est ça, trouve des raisons! »

Merde, on est dans un monde magique! Ça n'existe pas un moyen moins douloureux pour accoucher! J'aimerais bien moi que POUF! Voila madame, un beau bébé de 6 livres! (Nda : Je sais pas ça vaut combien en kilos ça, désolé)

Les contractions se rapprochent et je n'en peux plus.

« Regarde… » Dis-je, sur le bord de la crise de nerf. « Va chercher le guérisseur…dit y que je veux l'épidurale. MAINTENANT! »

« C'est beau, j'y vais. »

Draco a l'air super nerveux. J'essaye de me concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre………non, ÇA MARCHE PAS! C'est à ce moment que 2 personne faisant partie du personnel de l'hôpital viennent me voir en me disant.

« Vous pouvez maintenant passé en salle d'accouchement, mademoiselle. On vous donnera également l'épidurale. »

…Y'ÉTAIT TEMPS!…

Je suis consciente que je suis pas parlable du tout…MAIS C'EST PLUS FORT QUE MOI! Regardez moi pas, touchez moi pas, argn! Quand je pense que j'ai été morte pendant 3 minutes à cause d'un sort qui faisait 10 fois moins mal que ça!

OoOoOoOoOoO

…le guérisseur qui m'a donné l'épidurale est devenu l'homme de ma vie. Peut-on être marié à 2 hommes? Miracle! Ça relaxe en maudit! Malgré que la douleur est encore présente mais tellement moins forte.

Plus que quelques secondes entre chaque contraction. Autour de moi, les guérisseurs parle entre eux et je ne semble pas les entendre. Draco ne peut venir dans la salle d'accouchement.

#Je vais bien!# pensais-je le plus calmement possible.

#T'en es sûre? Je t'entend encore juré de temps à autre.#

Je ris légèrement.

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Encore un petit effort mademoiselle! » me dit le guérisseur.

QU'IL PARLE POUR LUI! Je donne ce serait-ce que le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste puie…ENFIN!

**Du coté de Draco**

Je n'entends plus rien tout d'un coup. Qu'est-ce qui se passe! Je m'approche de a porte et colle une oreille sur celle-ci. C'est alors que j,entend les crus d'un bébé…les premiers cris de ma fille…

**De mon coté**

Je suis toute en sueur et épuisée. J'entend un :

« C'est une fille! »

« Enfin je le sais! »

Le guérisseur fait entrer Draco dans la pièce. Je me relève en m'accotant sur mes coudes et je vois une des assistantes déposer le bébé entouré d'une serviette dans les bras de Draco. Il est émerveillé. Puis il vient me voir et la met dans mes bras.

« Elle est belle… » Murmure-t-il.

« Oui… »

Devant nous, 7 livres, 30 centimètre, 10 doigts, né le 27 février 1999…se tient notre fille.

« Donc, maintenant que je sais que c'est une « elle »…Bah c'est Évelyne…Évelyne Marianne Malfoy. (Oui, encore le même chose, après Draco Lucius Malfoy, c'est à son tour.)

Draco m'embrasse tendrement. Les 3h30 de douleur en ont valut la peine…j'ai une fille! Pensais-je, une larme restant prisonnière de mes cils.

Je reste 3 jours à l'hôpital. Draco est venu me porter une énorme pile de revues ainsi qu'un pot de glace à la vanille!

« J'aurais voulus faire un dessin du bébé, tu ne saurais pas où j'aurais mis mon cahier au manoir? »

« Euh…non. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était sur le bureau dans notre chambre. »

« J'ai cherché partout pourtant…on a du le perdre. »

« On va le retrouver un jour ou l'autre. »

Durant les 3 jours, on a reçut aussi de nombreuses personnes. Hermy (accompagné d'Harry), Parvati et Lavande sont toutes venues me féliciter. J'ai même entendu Hermione dire « J'en veux un… » en regardant le bébé et Harry observer attentivement le bout de ses chaussures au même moment.

Mes parents sont venus aussi, mes tantes, mes oncles, toute la parenté possible. Les Weasley au grand complet ont même réussit à tous rentrer dans la chambre.

À un moment, Draco mourait de fatigue et était sur le point de s'endormir dans un fauteuil de ma chambre, j'ai Évelyne dans les bras…

« Draco! Vite, viens ici! »

Il accourt immédiatement. Elle venait d'ouvrir ses yeux…ils n'étaient plus bleu moyen…mais bien…

« Gris-bleu… » Murmurais-je.

« Mes yeux… »

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ah les premiers jours de jeunes parents. Je sens que ça va me rester toute ma vie. Selon ma mère, j'ai passé 1 semaine à pleurer à fendre l'âme la nuit. Je m'attends donc au pire mais je suis surprise de voir que dormir est le passe temps favori d'Évelyne.

Mais ce soir…c'est catastrophe. Une colère épouvantable. Il est 1 heure du matin e Draco la promène dans les couloirs du manoir.

« Marianne! »

« Oui, j'arrive. » dis-je en venant à sa rencontre, une petite couverte dans une main. « Je vais la prendre, va te coucher, repose toi. »

« J'ai été comme ça moi aussi quand j'avais quelques jours…Je comprend maintenant ce que ma mère a endurée. »

Évelyne semble se calmer…peut être le fait s'entendre nos voix.

« Tu sais…plus je la regarde… » Dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Évelyne qui ne crie plus à présent. « Et plus je me dis que c'est ton caractère. »

« Comment ça MON caractère? » demande-t-il d'un air qui se voulait « Je le prend pas! » tout en riant. « Tu ne t'es pas vue à Ste Mangouste? Je croyais que t'allais mordre le guérisseur.

« Oui, bon…on va dire que c'est un bon mélange… »

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Je veux la prendre dans mes bras! » dit Hermione en me faisant signe que son épaule est libre.

« Voila. »

« Tu sais…tu ne peux pas savoir comment Harry évite soigneusement le sujet. »

« Bien…en fait, je ne crois pas qu'il y a tant de gens qui veulent des enfants aussi jeune. Harry doit faire partit de ces gens. Je peux même te dire que j'y ai pensé par 2 fois avant de prendre ma décision. J'étais consciente que j'avais 19 ans seulement…mais quelque chose m'a dit de le garder…et je ne suis pas déçu.

« Mais…si t'avais, admettons,… la chance de revenir en arrière…prendrais tu le même choix? »

« Oui, j'en suis certaine…mais je ne suis pas certaine que j'aurais la même réaction si Évelyne m'arriverait enceinte à 19 ans, ou plus jeune encore. J'en conviens, c'est très jeune. Mais, je suppose qu'il y a d'autre facteur qui entre en jeu. Même si tu as 19 ans…je crois que si tu as la maturité ainsi qu'un bon sens des responsabilités, je crois bien que tu as déjà une bonne base pour élever un enfant. Je crois que je suis assez mature pour dire que je suis capable de mener ma vie comme je l'entends et que je sais ce que je fais…alors non, je ne regrette pas et oui, je referais le même choix. »

Hermione écoute ce que je dis tout en regardant Évelyne dormir dans ses bras.

« T'as du courage. » me dit-elle.

Je lui souris.

« Je la trouve plutôt tranquille. » rajoute-t-elle. « Elle a quel âge maintenant? »

« À peine un mois… »

Eh puis des mois s'ajoute, encore des mois, puis des années et encore des années…

_Environ 14 ans plus tard…_

#Mais voyons, où est cette foutue boucle d'oreille.# Je la cherche partout, je viens de l'échapper. Je soulève les draps du lit et regarde en dessous. Je trouve une revue, un crayon, un cd appartenant à Évelyne…ainsi qu'un objet noir dans l'ombre près du mur. Je rentre mon bras le plus loin possible en dessous du lit et en extirpe un cahier. #Ah, il était là.# J'enlève une épaisse couche de poussière. C'est le cahier de Draco… Je m'assois sur le lit et commence à le feuilleter…Ça fait bien 14 ans qu'on cherche ce foutu livre. Je revois des dessin de moi en beaucoup plus jeune…qu'elle belle partie de vie ça a été ce séjour à Poudlard…D'après les dessin, je me rappel comment notre histoire d'amour à commencer…je me rappelle des moindre petits moments… Puis des pages blanches viennent…Avant de fermer le carnet noir à reliure de cuir, je relis ce qui est écrit sur la première page.

_« Le avant est écrit, faut maintenant faire le « après ». »_

J'ai écris moi-même cette note il y a des années….Je retourne sous le lit et y attrape le crayon que j'ai vu quelques minutes plus tôt et commence à écrire une petite note dans le cahier.

_« Pour cause de cahier égaré, voila ce qui s'est passé les 14 dernières années._

_Une vie parfaite. Voila ce que j'ai. J'aime ma famille, mes amis et j'ai même un mari que j'adore plus que tout. Il s'appel Draco. Eh oui, le grand Draco Malfoy, celui que je croyais mon ennemi juré. Cela fait maintenant 15 ans que je suis avec lui et c'est le parfait bonheur. C'est arrivé lors de ma 7e et dernière année à Poudlard…quelle belle année c'était._

_Je dis que ma vie est paradisiaque car en plus : j'ai un bon travail (publiciste en chef d'un magasine de mode, vedettes et cinéma, oui, moi et les magasines, je sais!) Je suis apprécié de mes collègues, je suis mariée et j'ai un enfant. J'ai aujourd'hui 34 ans et Évelyne, ma fille, en a 14, bientôt 15 en février prochain. Elle est tout le portrait de son père. Un air supérieur et des yeux cristallins. Les principaux atouts que je lui ai transmit sont ma manière d'argumenter et mes cheveux bouclés blond miel. C'est un beau mélange je dois dire. Eh dire qu'à son âge, je venais tout juste d'entamer une relation avec Harry, oui le grand Harry Potter, le survivant. Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé? Il s'est marié lui aussi…avec ma grande amie de toujours Hermione! Ça ne m'étonne pas en fait, ils se sont d'ailleurs mariés quelque temps après nous. Avec les année, Draco et Harry on apprit à…comment dire… « S'endurer » l'un et l'autre, la tension est toujours présente néanmoins. Ah les hommes, pas moyen qu'il laisse tomber leur enfantillage. »_

Avant de reposer ma plume…je réfléchis un peu…j'écrirai le reste plus tard car pour l'instant…je dois me rendre à une réunion des anciens élèves…oui, cela fait également 15 ans que nous avons quitter cette école, Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, moi et beaucoup d'autre…

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil au dessin…celle digne du film Titanic est et sera toujours la meilleure…je me souviendrai toujours de ce moment…jusqu'à ma mort…enfin, deuxième mort…

J'aperçois enfin ma boucle d'oreille qui se cache derrière mon tube de fond de teint et je continue à me préparer pour la réunion…

(Nda : Vous avez reconnu ce passage? On le voit ç la fin du 13e chapitre.)

**Fin du chapitre**

C'est beau hein? Ils sont trop mimi ensemble! C'était un long chapitre hein? Onze pages Word! Bref, le chapitre 22, le dernier, sera beaucoup mois long par contre… J'en ai déjà écrit une partie…j'espère que vous aimerez…parce que ma fic est maintenant presque finie.

**Dans le prochain:**

-Bah c'est la réunion des anciens élèves!

**NOTE IMPORTANTE**:...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! C'est l'avant dernier chapitre! C'est trop triste, ca finit! sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif!

Une review? J'aimerais bien!

Kisss

Marianne Malfoy


	9. Souvenirs, souvenirs

Voici le moment de lire le dernier chapitre! Une game d'émotion vous est encore offerte! Merci encore à tout ceux qui ont réviewer tout au long de la production de cette fic! Entre autre: **Esthboni, Sarouchka, Aqua, Kyra Black, Vaaliyah, HollyOldrix, Loww Etincelle, Le Rampant, Gpag, Clang, Kimmy**, **socute** et **Lyra.**

Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 22**

**Souvenirs, souvenirs…**

« Évelyne, dépêche toi, c'est à 7 heures la réunion! »

« Oui maman, je m'en viens! As-tu appelé la mère de James pour savoir s'ils venaient? »

« Bien sûr, et ils viennent! Draco, où est-tu? »

« Je suis dans l'entrée. »

J'ai hâte, je vais revoir tous les gens avec qui j'ai passé 7 ans de ma vie et vécus toute une gamme de souvenirs impérissable. Et dire que c'est depuis notre passage qu'il n'y a plus de rivalité entre les maisons…Moi et mes meilleurs amis allons tous nous retrouver dans l'endroit où no9us nous sommes connus. Certain mariés, comme ces cher Ron et Susan Bones (Nda : Je ne savais pas avec qui le caser, pauvre de lui) et d'autres toujours célibataires tel notre bonne vieille Pansy! Peu d'entre nous ont des enfants déjà en train d'étudier à Poudlard, il y a quelques exceptions néanmoins dont nous et ce cher « James » dont Évelyne parlait…et bien c'est le fils d'Hermione et Harry. Il est 2 ans plus jeune qu'Évelyne…mais il l'a dépasse déjà d'une bonne tête. Tout comme son père, il est un Griffondor dans l'âme comme dans le cœur. Évelyne va commencer sa 4e année dans 1 semaines et demie à peine. Et, chose très immature de notre part à moi et Draco, nous avons fait des paris. 20$ sur la maison dans laquelle elle serait envoyée à Poudlard. Bah Draco a gagné car Évelyne est une Serpentard. Tel père, tel fille. Déjà elle a 14 ans…le temps passe si vite. Encore hier, je jouais à la poupée et j'écoutais Le Roi Lion avec elle. Maintenant, elle aime la musique, les vêtements et les garçons; ce qui cause une légère crise d'urticaire chez Draco lorsque le sujet vient dans nos conversations. Tout ce que j'ai dis à Évelyne à ce sujet c'est :

« Nous on est pas là durant l'année scolaire pour te surveiller…ce n'est pas du tout le moment d'en profiter… »

Moi? Subtile? Jamais de la vie!

« Évelyne, on va être en retard! » dit Draco à coté de moi en regardant en haut des escaliers.

« Bon je suis là! » Dit ma fille en descendant enfin au rez-de-chaussée.

Devant moi ce tient une jeune fille aux yeux en amande bleu gris et aux cheveux blonds longs frisés. Elle est grande et a l'air d'une femme déjà. On dirait moi mais 20 ans plus jeune.

« Ouin, tout un décolleté. Et c'est en l'honneur de quoi…ou de qui? »

« Maman! » Dit-elle en virant au rouge.

« Ok, je vois. Faut y aller maintenant. » Répondais-je.

Plus je pense à la réunion et à Poudlard et plus de nombreux souvenirs font surface dans mon esprit...je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à la fin de ma septième année… Plus j'y pense et plus je me demande pourquoi j'ai attendu des mois avant de dire à Harry…non en faite que Pansy dise à Harry que notre relation ne tenait plus… J'étais cruche...Ah l'adolescence.

Un long voyage dans le Poudlard Express débute. Il parait que nous avons toujours notre wagon pour les préfets en chef. Évelyne, elle, préfère aller partir à la recherche de James.

Assis l'un contre l'autre, les jambes accotées sur le banc en face, on reste longtemps en silence…puis je dois absolument dire :

« Tu crois que c'est pour James le décolleté qu'elle porte? »

« Hein? »

« Non, j'ai rien dis… »

Je ris cependant intérieurement.

Au bout de quelques heures, on voit au loin les hautes tours du château. Puis le lac qui disparaît très vite derrière un rideau d'arbre. Puis c'est le long quai de bois de la gare de Pré-au-lard qui est l'élément principal du paysage vu de la fenêtre du compartiment.

Il y a 6 fois moins de monde qui se presse sur le quai qu'à l'ordinaire. On repère très vite nos anciens camarades. Harry, Hermione, James et Évelyne nous attendent près des diligences. En montant tout les 6 dans une de celles-ci, je dis soudainement sans trop réfléchir :

« Ah, je ne me rappelais pas des chevaux… »

« Quels chevaux? » demande en cœur James et Évelyne en regardant sans tarder à l'extérieur du carrosse.

« Je vois pas de chevaux maman. » continue ma fille en me dévisageant.

Elle doit seulement voir le carrosse, elle.

« Vois-tu des chevaux toi, Harry? »

« Non. » dit-il en me faisant un sourire rapide. « Et toi? »

Je sais, c'est méchant de cacher des choses aux autres, surtout si le « autres » en question c'est nos enfants. Je crois qu'on vient tous de retrouver notre personnalité d'il y a 15 ans.

C'est avec grand plaisir et un sourire permanent sur les lèvres que nous pénétrons dans le Grand Hall du château…rien n'a changé. Tout est à la même place, jusqu'à la moindre armure ou tableau. Je tiens la main de Draco et marche de plus en plus vite vers la grande salle. Je veux voir…

« Bah il est toujours là! » dis-je en jetant un long coup d'œil à la table des professeurs.

« Qui? »

De longs cheveux et une barbe blanche, des lunettes en demi-lune qui voile un regard pétillant, un nez aquilin…Dumbledore est toujours là. C'est à croire qu'il ne vieillit pas! McGonagall aussi! Et Hagrid!…et Chourave!…et Rogue…maudit, si seulement Dumbldedore pouvait lui donne rune fois pour toute le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Bon,les élèves serait tous profondément découragé dès la première minute du cours…mais après un an, il ne serait plus là! Finalement, les postes maudits ont du bon!

Tout le monde parle un peu quand Dumbledore se lève pour prendre la parole. La vitesse avec laquelle le monde prend place autour des tables est fulgurante. Les anciens ont tendance à s'asseoir à la table de leur maison respective sauf quelques exceptions dont moi qui est à Serpentard avec mon chez Draco.

« Bonsoir au anciens ainsi qu'au quelques élèves actuel de cette école! C'est avec plaisir que nous vous recevons une nouvelle fois en ces lieux. J'aimerais avant tout vous dire que vous êtes la classe que j'ai préféré à travers de mes innombrables années passées ici à Poudlard et ce pour plusieurs raisons. De un :Il y a eu de l'action durant ces 7 ans! Fêtes jusqu'aux petites heures du matin… » Dit Dumbledore en jetant un regard à la table des Serpentards. « Des matchs de Quidditch plus que distrayant! »

Cette fois ci, un regard vers la table des Griffondors.

« Quelques blessés dans le personnel de l'école… »

Il regarde plus précisément Harry.

« De bons moments en haut de la tour d'astronomie. »

…Il regarde Hermione…il y a quelque chose que j'ignore moi la.

« Ainsi que des « Disputes ». » dit-il en faisant un signe de guillemets avec ses mains.

Oh la! C'est à mon tour de me faire regarder. Subtil d'avoir guillemeté le mot « disputes » en plus.

« Deuxièmement… » Continu-t-il. « Vous devriez vous rappeler que c'est lors de votre passage que la rivalité des maisons a enfin tombée. Et tout le monde doit bien se rappeler le pourquoi et le comment. »

Je déteste quand il fait ça! Tout le monde nous regarde attentivement. Je fais un léger sourire pour cacher ma timidité soudaine.

« Je garde de précieux souvenirs en mémoire et ce avec chacun de vous. »

Il s'en va pour s'asseoir quand :

« J'allais oublier. Au cas ou la question se serait glissé dans la tête de certains d'entre vous….la forêt est encore interdite. »

J'entends des « aaaaaaaah » de déception; ce qui me fait rire.

Pour l'occasion, il y a banquet, bien sûr! Les conversations reprennent. J'écoute plus que je parle. Je suis entouré de mec qui sont tous des copains de Draco. Quel soupé tranquille ça a été. Pansy me manque finalement, elle était distrayante après tout.

Je vois que quelques anciens élèves, après que tout les plats et verres ait été vidés, s'approchent de la table des professeurs pour leur dire quelques mots en particulier.

« Draco, je reviens. »

« D'accord. »

Je marche d'un pas rapide vers la table des professeurs. Je commence par Madame Pomfresh

« Je tiens à vous remercier encore une fois pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi lors de ma scolarité et surtout à la fin de ma septième année, madame. » Dis-je sincèrement.

Les larmes lui viennent tout de suite aux yeux. Je la reconnais bien la. Je fais un pas vers la gauche et me retrouve en face de McGonagall.

« J'aimerais aussi vous remercier, professeur. Vous m'avez donné, un jour où nous nous étions croisées à Pré-au-lard, de précieux conseils. J'ai fais le bon choix finalement. »

« Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre, Miss Forester. » Répond-t-elle devenant très souriante tout d'un coup.

Je me tourne finalement vers Dumbledore.

« Je tiens particulièrement à vous remercier de m'avoir donné une place dans cette école…et pour les petites allusions dans l'album des finissants. »

« Tu le plaisir fut pour moi, Marianne. Vous avez été une élève exceptionnelle et j'ai été heureux de vous avoir connu. Oh, et le « disputes » tout à l'heure s'adressait aussi à Mr. Malfoy, peut être lui faire le message, il évitait étrangement mon regard… »

« Je le ferai. »Dis-je en faisant un pas vers les tables des élèves quand je me retourne une dernière fois vers Dumbledore.

« Professeur…est-ce que ce serait possible de pouvoir aller faire un tour dans les appartements des préfets? »

« Bien sûr! L'année n'est pas encore commencée donc, tous les mots de passe du château sont « Daikiriauxfraises ». » Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Merci. »

Je m'éloigne pour vrai de la table des professeurs maintenant. C'est bien Dumbledore ça. Il n'y a que lui pour trouver des mots de passe du genre.

Je ne vois pas Draco au travers de tout le monde maintenant rendu debout. Je me rends donc seule aux appartements.

Quelques personnes parlent entre elles dans le Hall aussi. Je monte un escalier de marbre et m'engage dans un long couloir faiblement éclairé. Bientôt je n'entend plus le brouhaha des gens dans la grande salle, seulement les bruits de la nuit qui proviennent de quelques fenêtres à carreaux ouvertes.

J'aperçois soudain un tableau représentant le même homme assis à une table sous un grand arbre, tableau que j'ai vu chaque jour de ma 7e année. Je lui murmure le mot de passe et il me répond sans tarder « Bonjour Miss Forester. »

Il se rappel de moi? C'est vrai que ce tableau ne laisse pas entrer tant d'élève que ça après tout.

Encore la, je pénètre dans l'appartement et rien n'a changé ici non plus. Je rentre dans ce qui était ma chambre qui est exactement la même pièce sauf que tout est en blanc…dès que je pose un pied dans la pièce, tout ce met à changer de couleur. Les murs redeviennent vert pâle et les draps du lit bleu marin. Les meubles prennent une belle teinte foncée. Mon ancienne chambre se recrée devant mes yeux. J'y reste quelques seconds instants mais dès que je met un pied en dehors de la chambre, la couleur commence à s'estomper jusqu'à redevenir blanche. Je referme la porte et va aussi jeter un coup d'œil rapide à l'ancienne chambre de Draco.

Je me tiens quelques instant debout devant les flammes qui dansent dans le foyer de la commune. Je réfléchis…

La vie est remplie de surprises et d'événements inattendus. Dans tous les cas, il suffit d'écouter ce que nous dicte notre cœur et d'avancer en faisant confiance à notre instinct.

J'ai 34 ans aujourd'hui…et je crois avoir suivi le bon parcours…j'ai fais les bons choix même s'ils étaient difficile à prendre et cela a donné comme résultat un mari, une fille et une vie incroyable qui n'est pas sur le point de se terminer…

Je regarde une dernière fois autour de moi quand :

« Je savais que je te trouverais ici. » Dit une voix qui ne peut qu'appartenir à Draco, l'homme que j'aime. « Vient, c'est le moment de s'en aller, Évelyne nous attend… »

Je marche tranquillement vers le portrait, rejoins mon mari ainsi que ma vie incroyable, me retourne une ultime et dernière fois et fais le plein de souvenirs. La « Porte » se referme derrière nous…quelqu'un a déjà dit que…lorsqu'une porte se ferme, quelque part, une fenêtre s'ouvre… Je suis persuadé que de cette fenêtre on peut voir une vie encore remplie de surprise.

« Draco? »

« Oui? »

« …Ça te dis un 2e enfant? »

**FIN**

Oh boy la surprise, un autre enfant! MDR! Eh bien voila, c'était le dernier chapitre! Voila comment cette histoire ce termine. C'est drôle mais à l'instant ou j'écris ceci je viens de penser à un truc...admettons que...suite à ce "Ca te dis un 2e enfant?" et que bah let's go, comme dans le bon vieux temps, on s'envoit en l'air dans les appartements préfets...ce serait cool. les 2 enfants aurait été conçut la! ah ah ah Bon je lire oui!

**NOTE IMPORTANTE:** Bah oui, Depuis quelques jour je suis en train de travailler sur un nouveau concepte de fic et je trouve que c'est pas mal complet. J'ai un plan précis de l'histoire et je suis présentement en train de brainstormer avec moi même pour trouver un titre. Tout ce que je peux vous dire...c'est que ça va être un HG/DM etque j'essaye de tout mon coeur pour que ce soit différent du très classique Love n' hate ou des cliché en général dans les fics traitant ce couple la. (Oui, HG/DM c'est mon couple préféré! Donc...attendez vous à voir une nouvelle histoire signée Marianne Malfoy d'ici...1 ou 2 semaines?

Kisssss  
Marianne Malfoy


	10. RAR

Bonjour au quelques dizaines de lecteurs qui ne review pas et à Gpag!

Merci d'avoir lu cette fic, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire! Masi la, trève de bavardage, vous voulez savoir ce qui va se passer dans ma prochaine histoire hein? Alors, à part les quelques d'entre vous qui sont sur ma liste de contact msn, voila un petit apperçut de ce qui va arriver...HG/DM! YAHOOOOU!

Ma prochaine fic s'appellera "Un jeu dangereux..."! Oui, qu'arrive-t-il lorsque ce jeu s'avère être le mensonge?

Cette histoire va se passer durant leur septième année. Il n'y a pas de cours à l'école par contre car ils sont en pleine guerre. Harry, Ron et Hermione, malgré leur jeune âge, sont maintenant membre de l'Ordre. Entre les heures d'entraînement acharnées avec l'Ordre et les attaques de Mangemorts un peu partout, des morts à la vingtaine sont recensées par jour dont un certain Draco Malfoy (oui oui). Les Mangemorts découvre le cartier général de Square Grimmaud, les membre de l'ordre doivent donc se résigner à se cacher dans les murs fortifier de Poudlard. Or, un jour, lorsqu'Hermione se promène dans un couloir... (paf, finit les spoilers!)

C'est le maximum que je puisse dévoiler pour l'instant!

Si y'en a qui veulent me parler sur msn ou me poser des questions ou encore me donner leur commentaire, mon adresse e-mail est vous aime ma gang de lecteur!

kisssssss  
Marianne Malfoy


End file.
